Chances ao meu novo mundo
by Karen Lily Potter
Summary: Há apenas as gêmeas Prince em busca de drama e talvez diversão. Sonserinas ou não, tudo o que querem, ou pelo menos uma delas quer, é provar ao Snape que uma garota teimosa pode muda-lo. Ele querendo ou não. Também postado no (Nyah! Facfiction).br/historia/173879/Chances Ao Meu Novo Mundo
1. Que BELA família em tenho

Mas uma vez eu e Lyane estávamos discutindo pelo mesmo assunto: Harry Potter. Nós duas somos fãs de Dumbledore e admiramos Snape. Diferente de muitas outras fãs que adoram o Harry, nos o achamos muito lerdo e ainda achamos que ele está sob o efeito da poção do amor feita pela Gina (sim, sabemos que isso é impossível). Mas esse não é o principal assunto da qual discutíamos, e sim sobre a falta do que fazer da autora que decidiu matar todo mundo (com TODO o respeito a nossa querida Joanne).

— Posso amar aquela mulher, mas que eu tive vontade de jogar aquele livro na cara dela eu tive — admitiu Lyane sentando irritada em um banco da escola.

— Concordo plenamente. Quem ela pensa que é pra fazer isso? Só por que é a autora acha que pode destruir os sonhos dos fãs? — resmunguei jogando meu caderno no banco.

— Tá bom que ela é autora e pode tudo com a própria história, mas poxa, custava guardar pra ela mesma que Dumbledore era gay — indignou-se Lyane.

— E isso só por que o coitado nunca falou de nenhuma namorada. Mas o que isso tem a ver? Sirius nunca falou de nenhuma namorada e ninguém nunca o chamou de gay. Isso é uma injustiça contra o homem mais inteligente que já existiu! — exclamei.

Bom... Antes que eu comece a gritar, vou nos apresentar. Meu nome é Layse Prince e o da outra é Lyane Prince (sim, é o mesmo do Snape, me orgulho disso, mas fiquei meio triste quando descobri que esse sobrenome é quase tão comum como o Potter), somos irmãs gêmeas, temos quinze anos e atualmente moramos em Saint-Maur-des-Fossés (tradução), mas nascemos em Londres, nossos pais, Nicolas e Sarah Prince são pessoas... como eu posso dizer... complicadas (leia-se horríveis), a verdade é que sempre nos maltrataram, desde de muito pequenas fomos praticamente escravas daqueles dois. Mas eu e Lya sempre cuidamos uma da outra, prometemos isso. O que mais gostamos é que somos gêmeas quase idênticas, _quase_, a diferença é só nos cabelos, ambos são pretos feito breu, mas eu o meu é liso e o dela enrolado. Mas a cor dos olhos, pretos, a pele, branca feito vela (tá, exagerei, mas chega perto) e a mente... bem, falamos sobre isso depois, o que interessa é que somos iguais.

— Vamos Lays — chamou minha irmã — Ou vamos nos atrasar pra próxima aula!

Corremos pelo corredor esbarrando nos que se arriscavam em não assistir aula. Não somos do tipo nerd, estamos mais para aquelas tipo "eu sei fazer isso, mas a preguiça é mais forte", mas fazemos questão de assistir a aula para garantir presença, conversar com os outros e dependendo da situação: zoar com a cara do professor. Sempre dizemos: o fato de eu ir a escola, não significa que eu vá estudar.

— Podemos entrar professora? — pedimos com o maior sorriso cínico..

— Não — respondeu a velha seca.

— Como não? Tá doida? Vai nos impedir de assistir aula? — perguntei abrindo mais a porta.

— Olha como fala comigo Prince, tenha modos — repreendeu a velha — Agora você e sua irmã, retirem-se.

— Isso mesmo princesas, retirem-se — provocou Ana de seu lugar.

Ana Beatrice Ryans, ou como a batizamos carinhosamente: Ana Besta do inferno. Cabelos enrolados, pele alva, olhos negros e vazios e uma risada irritante, essas são características que marcam nossa maior inimiga de todos os tempos. Mimada, arrogante, provocante, sem noção, e completamente idiota.

— Cala boca Ryans — lancei ríspida — A conversa ainda não chegou no chiqueiro.

— Está mesmo dizendo que é melhor ficarmos aqui fora sem fazer nada da vida enquanto podíamos estar aqui dentro estudando e garantindo nosso futuro? — perguntou Lya sarcástica e ignorando totalmente a besta do inferno.

— Eu nunca disse isso — negou a professora sem nos encarar.

— E que provas você tem disso? — ameaçou minha irmã na maior cara de pau.

A idiota da professora caiu na armadilha da minha irmã e entramos. Na maioria das vezes é assim: nos atrasamos, pedimos pra entrar, os professores geralmente não deixam, a Lya ameaça e os professores cedem. Simples.

O dia passou rápido e quando percebemos já estava na hora de voltar pra casa. Quando paramos em frente a uma bela casa de dois andares em uma das ruas mais populares da cidade, suspiramos, já era tarde e provavelmente nossos pais já estavam em casa. Quando entramos, demos apenas dois passos e ouvimos os gritos:

— LYANE. LAYSE. VENHAM AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE — era nossa querida mãe.

Nos entreolhamos hesitantes: lá vem bomba!

Fomos até a sala de estar, de onde Sarah gritava. Ela em nada parecia com a gente, era uma patricinha metida por dentro e por fora, loira, dos olhos azuis, magrela que nem modelo com fome, e muito, mas muito arrogante. Mas não posso deixar de comentar: ela tem uma mão bem pesada.

Ela andava de um lado para o outro, provavelmente desesperada por que perdeu a mais nova sensação da moda.

— O que deseja mãe? — perguntamos em uníssono. Aqui tinha que ser assim, deveríamos nos fingir de robôs.

— Por que os vizinhos estão dizendo que viram uma "luz misteriosa" vindo do quarto de vocês? — perguntou ela parando e nos fitando.

Engoli em seco. Uma coisa que meus pais odiavam era o fato de sermos tão estranhas, com nos duas sempre aconteceu de tudo um pouco. Já fizemos o carro mega caro de Nicolas desaparecer e reaparecer pegando fogo (nesse dia apanhamos a beça), já fizemos todas as roupas de grife de Sarah pararem no fundo de um lago e... acho que você já entendeu.

— Então, qual das duas vai responder primeiro? — apressou Nicolas entrando na sala.

Instantaneamente recuamos, Nicolas era mil vezes mais bruto que Sarah.

— QUANTA VEZES TEMOS QUE FALAR QUE VOCÊS DEVEM QUE SE CONTROLAR!? — explodiu Nicolas com os olhos brilhando de fúria.

— Como vamos fazer isso se nem sabemos o que está acontecendo? — retrucou Lya temerosa, mas sem abaixar a cabeça.

— Isso é problema de vocês! — reagiu Sarah se aproximando perigosamente de Lya.

— Vocês criaram isso e vocês vão controlar! — ordenou Nicolas em fúria.

— MAS NÃO É CULPA NOSSA! NEM SABEMOS COMO FAZEMOS ISSO — gritei, e soube que foi um erro quando levei um forte e doloroso tapa de Nicolas.

— Nunca. Nunca mais aumente seu tom de voz comigo garota estupida — sibilou ele.

— Não fale assim dela e não ouse toca-la novamente — disse Lya ficando a minha frente.

O que ela tá fazendo? Deve ter perdido a razão.

— O que você tá fazendo? Tá querendo morrer? — sussurrei urgentemente para ela.

— Não. Muito pelo contrario: cansei de correr riscos todo dia — disse ela da mesma maneira.

— Mas o que vai fazer? — perguntei.

— Apenas não se controle — respondeu ela como se fosse o obvio.

Na hora eu entendi o que ela quis dizer. A questão é que sempre nos controlamos quando estamos com raiva, assim coisas estranhas não acontecem. Agora a única coisa que tenho que fazer é: não me controlar e sou ótima nisso.

Enquanto Lya distraia os dois idiotas, fechei os olhos e as cenas de todas as brigas passaram pela minha mente, surras levadas injustamente... xingamentos... humilhações... sofrimentos, tudo despertou e sempre despertará um imenso ódio dentro de mim. E quando abri os olhos não me surpreendi ao ver a cortina começando a pegar fogo e todos os objetos de porcelana voando pela casa.

Lya me fitou rindo e dizendo:

— Bom trabalho.

— É o que faço de melhor — agradeci também rindo.

Mas meu sorriso desapareceu quando percebi que Sarah e Nicolas começaram a vim atrás da gente. Lya também percebeu e chamou:

— Vamos logo, não quero ficar nem mais um segundo nessa maldita casa!

Começamos a correr para o andar de cima, derrubando tudo o que havia pelo caminho na tentativa de fazê-los recuar ou no mínimo diminuir a velocidade, mas isso só funcionou com Sarah, Nicolas continuou a nos seguir com toda velocidade. Ainda correndo, entramos no nosso quarto que nunca foi arrumado direito e imediatamente trancamos a porta. Nicolas ficou esmurrando a porta que com certeza não aguentará muito.

Como sempre esperamos esse lindo dia, nossas malas já estava arrumada a muito tempo, principalmente a mala HP, uma mala especial onde guardamos todas as nossas coisas de Harry Potter que conseguimos somente com a ajuda de amigos, todos os livros, todos os filmes, livros extras da autora, especiais, fotos, posters, tudo está agora dentro daquela mala e claro, não iremos fugir sem ela né?

Colocamos um sobretudo até o joelho, o meu era verde escuro e o da Lya era azul, luvas e um cachecol e nos preparamos para enfrentar o frio adiantado de novembro. Olhamos pela janela... não era muito alto apesar de estarmos no segundo andar, mais ainda dava para machucar se não pulasse direito. Primeiro jogamos as malas e pulamos em seguida, felizmente foi livre de dores. Pegamos nossas malas e começamos a arrasta-las pela rua deserta, era inicio da noite e as ruas já estavam desertas por causa do frio. Nos afastamos ao máximo do que era nossa casa e sentamos em um banco de um parque quase no meio da cidade.

— Pra onde vamos? — perguntei colocando as luvas pretas.

— Não sei — respondeu Lya indiferente.

Eu a encarei sem acreditar.

— Como assim não sabe? Há alguns dias você disse que já tinha tudo pronto.

— E eu tinha — replicou ela me fitando — Íamos pra casa de uma amiga lembra? Mas de algum jeito Nicolas descobriu isso, será o primeiro lugar que vão procurar.

— O que faremos então?

— Tem dinheiro?

— Não muito e você?

— Também não tenho muito, mas você acha que dar para pagar um hotel ou algo parecido?

— Só se for uma noite. Mas não acho uma boa ideia.

— Por que?

— Podem procurar pelos hotéis e pousadas da cidade. Não temos mais escolha — conclui. Não podíamos pra casa de nenhum amigo e pra nenhum Hotel por que com certeza vão mandar alguém procurar nesses lugares.

— JÁ SEI — gritou Lya alegre e com os olhos brilhando. Sinal de que teve uma ideia.

— Alguém em mente? — perguntei abrindo um largo sorriso.

— A sra. Smith — disse ela se levantando.

— Tá falando da professora Margareth Smith? Professora de História? — ela estava falando sério!?

— Sim, ela mesma! Por que não pensei nela antes? — perguntou Lya a si mesma.

— Arrr... não sei... talvez por que seja impossível ela nos aceitar na própria casa? — ironizei. Nunca que a professora Smith ia nos aceitar na casa dela, não depois de tantas ameaças e tantas vezes que a chamei de velha caduca.

— Ela vai nos aceitar. Mas nem que seja preciso eu implorar de joelhos.

— Você nunca que vai fazer isso — ela meneou a cabeça meio que concordando — E qual é? Você a ameaça todos os dias e eu sempre a chamo de velha, qual é a chance dela nos aceitar? — avisei.

— Uma em um milhão? — tentou Lya.

— Talvez um pouco mais — disse uma voz feminina vindo detrás de mim.

Virei-me assustada, eu conheço aquela voz e Lya também.

— Sra. Smith? — perguntamos em uníssono.

A nossa professora, nem tão querida assim, veio caminhando pelo parque e se aproximou com um ar misterioso. Apesar de sempre a chamar de velha, nunca odiei aquela mulher. Seus cabelos possuíam apenas alguns fios brancos, sempre estavam presos em um coque e sempre enfeitados por um chapéu vermelho, geralmente usava um vestido longo (que nem aquelas senhoras mesmo) e carregava consigo livros e os lia em tempos vagos. Aparentava já ter uma certa idade e sua expressão dizia que era uma mulher sabia.

— O que faz aqui a essa hora professora? — perguntou Lya meio sem graça.

— Vim dar um passeio a luz da lua e vocês? Por que estão com essas malas — quis saber a professora.

Não tínhamos desculpas então começamos a gaguejar feito loucas, enquanto cada uma tentava pensar mais rápido que a outra em busca de uma solução. Até a professora fez sinal para nos calássemos, e disse:

— Fugiram de casa não foi?

Eu e Lya nos entreolhamos pensando o mesmo: Como ela sabe?

— Eu já devia ter previsto isso — disse sra. Smith em tom de negação — Com o tipo de pais que vocês têm, uma solução como essa é quase obvia.

— Sabe dos nossos pais? — perguntei hesitante.

— Se refere ao modo bruto com qual eles tratam vocês duas? Sim, sei muito bem sobre isso — surpreendeu Margareth sentando ao meu lado.

— Como descobriu? — quis saber Lya desconfiada.

— Isso não interessa no momento — "fugiu" a professora — O que interessa é que vocês precisam de um lugar para ficar e por isso estou aqui.

— Vai nos deixar ficar na sua casa? — surpreendeu-se Lya arregalando os olhos.

— Vou sim — concordou sra. Smith — Vamos logo antes que eu mude de ideia.

No mesmo instante nos levantamos com a professore que nos olhou dos pés a cabeça e comentou:

— Vocês não sentem frio meninas?

— Por que? Estamos praticamente encapadas — disse Lya.

Eu observei a mim mesma, eu usava o uniforme da escola: uma saia preta que ia até um pouco antes dos joelhos, uma blusa branca de botões, meus cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Usava também botas pretas de cano longo e com um pequeno salto (é, elas não fazem parte do uniforme, infelizmente), luvas pretas, um cachecol azul escuro e um sobretudo verde escuro.

Lya usava quase a mesma coisa, mas seu sobretudo era azul.

— Gostamos desse estilo — dissemos em uníssono.

— Isso pode criar problemas mais tarde — observou sra. Smith.

— De que forma? — questionei.

Eu não vejo problemas no meu estilo...

Ela não respondeu, então apenas a seguimos em silêncio, varias perguntas rondavam minha cabeça, mas eu não achava que aquela era a melhor hora para questionar as decisões de Margareth, ela estava se tornando cada vez mais misteriosa a cada vez que eu falava com ela. Quem realmente era aquela mulher? Por que ela está nos ajudando? E por que eu a acho tão familiar?

Pelo o que eu percebi, ela não morava muito longe dali, na verdade passamos apenas por duas ruas antes de chegar a uma simples, mas bonita casa de cor azul celeste, não possuía muitos detalhes ou enfeites como a maioria das casas. Logo que entramos percebi ela sempre andava com um livro na mão: em sua casa havia muitas estantes de livros, e quando digo muitas é MUITAS MESMO e todas eram repletas de livros, muitos deles pareciam antigos e gastos.

— Por que tantos livros? — Lya quis saber.

— Preciso ocupar meu tempo com alguma coisa não é mesmo? — disse sra. Smith séria.

— Que tal arranjando um namorado? — sussurrou Lya fingindo observar alguns livros.

— Eu escutei isso — avisou a professora sem nos fitar.

— Então aceite como um conselho — sugeri gaiata.

Foi a minha vez de eu observar os livros, mas diferente de minha irmã não fingi, na verdade comecei a prestar mais atenção quando encontrei um livro em especial duvidei que estivesse enxergando direito. Será? Não. Só posso estar ficando doida de vez. Discretamente tirei a poeira que encobria uma parte do nome... Com certeza eu estava doida.

— Vou buscar algo para comerem, esperem aqui e não toquem em nada — a professora saiu desconfiada.

— Lya, vem cá — sussurrei chamando-a.

— O que foi? Não vai me dizer que gostou dos livros dela — pediu ela impaciente — Já tô cansada de você gostando de livros que ainda nem leu.

— Não é isso — neguei e apontei para o titulo do livro — Estou ficando doida ou ai está escrito "_Magia avançada para experientes_"?

— Só se eu estiver doida também — disse Lya observando os outros — Olhe, tem outro aqui "_Feitiços avançados na arte da bruxaria_"... Quem é essa mulher?

— Não sei, mas os livros chamam bastante atenção, não é atoa que ela deu ordens para não tocarmos em nada — comentei.

— _Magia reversa..._

— _Revolução dos Duendes?_

— _Poções ou venenos?_

— _Novos tipos de aparatação._

— _Varinhas e seus poderes._

— _Hogwarts uma História_ — nem acreditei quando li isso, até Lya parou assustada e voltou toda sua atenção para o livro que eu apontava.

— Não sabia que esse livro existia fora do mundo de Harry Potter — falou Lya mais para si mesmo — Pelo menos não completo ou de acesso publico.

— E não existe.

Nos viramos assustadas e demos de cara sra. Margareth nos olhando de forma repreensiva, mas não com raiva ou algo parecido.

— Não conseguem segurar a curiosidade de vocês nem por um minuto? — quis saber a professora pousando a bandeja na mesa próximo ao sofá, onde ela sentou e nos indicou os outros lugares.

Sentamos timidamente.

— Nos desculpe por estar mexendo nas suas coisas professora — pedi sem graça — Não consegui me segurar.

— Isso não é novidade ou é srta. Prince? — disse sra. Smith sarcástica enquanto servia o chá e tomava um gole do próprio.

— Tem livros bem interessantes sra. Smith — comentou Lya indicando a estante.

A professora suspirou e deixou a xicara na mesa.

— Devem estar se perguntando o por que que eu tenho tantos livros de bruxaria — previu ela.

— No mínimo estamos achando que a senhora é literalmente maníaca por Harry Potter — comentei sincera.

— É quase isso — disse a professora suspirando novamente.

— Então estamos começando a nos entender — dissemos em uníssono.

— Não sabem que eu sou? — perguntou a professora nos deixando confusas.

— A nossa professora de História? — disse Lya cautelosamente, deve estar pensando que a velha tá doida de vez, sem problemas, eu também achava.

— Layse — Margareth concentrou seu olhar em mim — Você não me reconhece?

Ela estava insistindo muito, então decidi levar a pergunta a sério. A olhei minuciosamente e comecei a perceber... cabelos grisalhos, idade um pouco avançada... livros avançados de magia... olhos e expressões muito familiares, olhei bem no fundo de suas íris castanhas e arregalei os meus, como isso pode ser possível? Estaria eu sonhando ou isso não passava de uma brincadeira sem graça!?

— Professora McGonagall!?


	2. Entrando em um novo mundo

— _Professora McGonagall!?_

— Não, sem chance! — exclamou Lya levantando-se do sofá.

— É ela, tenho certeza — confirmei veemente.

— Não Layse, não é ela — negou a morena — Minerva McGonagall é uma personagem fictícia de Harry Potter e não uma professora de História!

— Por que não confia em mim?

— Eu confio em você mana. Mas acreditar que essa é a Minerva? Isso é demais!

— Se você confia ou não, é problema seu srta. Prince — cortou a professora ficando irritada — Meu proposito aqui é sua irmã e não você.

— Eu? — isso é sério?

— Ela?

— Sim, você — confirmou Minerva olhando pra mim — Vim aqui para levar você para Hogwarts.

— Por que eu? — perguntei confusa. Lya me olhou sem acreditar, apenas ignorei.

— Por que você conhece aquela história como ninguém — começou a suposta bruxa — Quando sua irmã for para o mundo Bruxo ela só se lembrará de algumas coisas, é de vital importância que saibam do futuro completo, só assim podem ajudar o nosso mundo da forma correta.

— Mas nem sei como fazer isso! — desesperei-me.

— Quando uma mudança for necessária, você saberá o que fazer, confie em mim — pediu McGonagall sincera.

— Eu confio em você. Quando vamos? — perguntei animada.

Lya revirou os olhos, mas acho que decidiu não discutir comigo, sou muito mais teimosa que ela.

— Estão cansadas?

— Nem um pouco — respondemos.

McGonagall levantou e pediu:

— Segurem em mim.

Seguramos em seu braço e sentimos a tão conhecida porem inédita sensação de aparatação. Quando desaparatamos, senti minha cabeça latejar e uma vontade horrível de vomitar.

— Que horrível! — exclamou Lya apoiando-se na parede — Nunca mais vou aparatar na vida.

Ela estava tão distraída em reclamar que nem viu onde estava se apoiando.

— Estamos em Hogwarts! — comemorei abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Era Hogwarts mesmo! A meu Deus! Mal acreditei quando reconheci os quadros, as paredes e o piso de pedra, a altura que se via ao olhar pela janela. Os corredores desertos e escuros, as variedades de portas onde nem todas as salas são usadas...

— Se todo mundo não pisasse eu beijaria o chão agora — disse Lya com os olhos brilhando.

Se isso é um sonho eu nunca mais quero acordar. Toquei na parede para ter certeza de que eu estava mesmo em Hogwarts... foi um erro. Quando toquei na pedra fria, senti algo violento acontecer, senti meu corpo todo entrar em choque, o meu corpo inteiro começou a doer e a tremer violentamente, como se eu estivesse pegando choque.

— O que está acontecendo com ela? — desesperou-se Lya olhando para Minerva.

Tentei responder, mas nada saia da minha garganta, ela estava mais preocupada em engolir o grito. Não consegui tirar minha mão dali, parecia estar grudada. Mesmo agonizando de dor, vi quando as poucas luzes que iluminavam o ambiente foram desligadas e ouvi um barulho que ecoou varias vezes por todo o castelo, parecia que todas as portas do castelo se fecharam sozinhas.

As duas tentaram me afastar da parede, mas ao me tocarem algo as fez recuarem.

— Ela está quente — observou Minerva assustada.

— Solte Layse! — exclamou Lya.

— Não... consigo — gaguejei tentando reprimir a dor.

Inconscientemente levei a outra mão à parede fazendo a dor se intensificar, estranhamente senti algo estranho em meus olhos, como se um liquido gelado estivesse tomando conta do lugar.

Então, com a mesma rapidez que começou, a dor se foi. E tudo parou. Completamente confusa com o ocorrido, larguei a parede e fitei Lya e McGonagall. As duas arregalaram os olhos e não conseguiram conter o susto dando um passo atrás.

— O que foi?

— Seus olhos! — exclamou Lya num fio de voz.

— O que tem eles? — questionei sem entender.

As duas se entreolharam hesitantes.

— O que têm eles? — repeti.

McGonagall conjurou um espelho redondo e me entregou, dizendo:

— Olhe você mesma...

Temerosa, peguei o espelho. O que pode ter acontecido de tão estranho com os meus olhos? Levei o espelho na altura do rosto e vi. E quase não acreditei! Não eram os meu olhos em geral que estavam estranhos e sim minhas íris, elas estavam muito claras, quase branca! Tipo... muito claras! Diferente do meu habitual preto iguais ao da minha irmã.

— Oh meu Deus! — exclamei sem pensar — Que diabos é isso?

— Não faço ideia — murmurou Lya ainda assustada.

— Eu acho que sei...

Eu e Lya fitamos Minerva, se ela sabe o que aconteceu o que está esperando para dizer?

A professora se aproximou e analisou meus olhos com mais cuidado, em seguida dizendo:

— Pode não ter percebido, mais a parede dessa escola foi a primeira coisa material do mundo bruxo que você tocou. Então acho que isso foi uma demonstração do seu misterioso e desconhecido poder... Foi apenas uma pequena demonstração.

— Uma pequena demonstração? — perguntamos em uníssono.

— Sim, pequena. Creio que o seu poder é bem maior que isso...

Escutamos vozes e passos apressados ecoando pelo corredor escuro.

— Venham — chamou a professora seguindo apressadamente pelo lado oposto da origem do barulho.

Paramos em frente a quadro até então desconhecido, nele havia uma cobra enroscada em uma espada que estava bem no meio do quadro e ao lado havia um leão sentando, a cobra então saiu do lugar e deslizou em direção ao leão...

— Esse é o quarto de vocês — revelou a professora — A senha é: _O futuro é incerto, do mesmo modo que a vida fluindo em alto mar._

— Senha um pouco grande não? — disse Lya sarcástica.

— Entrem , rápido — ordenou Minerva.

Quase não acreditei no que estava vendo. O lugar é enorme! É um dormitório completo. Havia um salão comunal, com uma lareira, várias poltronas espalhadas pelo lugar, um sofá em frente a lareira, uma mesa, estantes recheadas de livros e armários ainda vazios. Havia também duas escadas, cada uma levava a uma porta, em uma estava as siglas "L.E.P" e na outra "L.M.P".

Entrei no primeiro cômodo e me deparei com um quarto enorme em tom noturno, tudo ali lembrava a noite, os lenços escuros da cama, as cortinas brancas, paredes azul-claro... alguém ali me conhecia muito bem, e acertou o meu estilo, até mesmo os livros que enchiam as estantes eram dos meus assuntos favoritos.

— Adorei esse lugar! — exclamei — AH! Um closet!

Abri o closet e encontrei todas as minhas roupas! ADOREI. ADOREI. ADOREI. ADOREI.

— GAROTAS, DESÇAM — gritou Minerva da sala.

Desci rapidamente e encontrei Minerva analisando alguns livros. Eu e Lya nos aproximamos e ela começou:

— A seleção de vocês será amanha pela parte da manhã, então as sete em ponto vou estar aqui embaixo esperando vocês já com o uniforme da escola. Depois da seleção o diretor irá escolher um aluno da casa de vocês para mostrar a escola e dizer as regras, o que eu acho uma perda de tempo... Quando já tiverem em suas devidas casas, um corredor será criado aqui, ligando esse lugar ao salão comunal de suas casas. Alguma pergunta?

— Sim. Como fica o nosso conhecimento em magia? Não participamos de nenhum ano escolar — perguntou Lya.

— Ah sim. Vocês logicamente terão que se esforçar muito mais do que os outros alunos, então o único dia de folga de vocês será ao domingos, e quanto aos passeios, nem todos serão liberados — esclareceu a professora — E há aulas pela parte da noite, mas somente uma, para não ficar muito pesado para vocês. Amanhã depois do almoço, deveram ir para sala dos professores onde haverá uma reunião com todos os professores para decidir que aulas terão e o horário certo, entenderam?

— Sim, senhora — respondemos em uníssono.

— Ótimo, por que não estou a fim de repetir tudo isso amanhã. Tenham uma boa noite garotas — desejou a professora já saindo.

— Boa noite professora McGonagall — desejamos.

Na minha opinião foi a noite mais longa que já tive em toda a minha vida, a ansiedade não ajudou em nada e o nervosismo só piorou a situação.

Quando acordei o sol ainda não tinha saído por completo e o tempo enevoado me indicou que mais seria mais um dia frio. Decidi me arrumar logo, vesti o uniforme e percebi que a saia estava onde eu a prefiro, um pouco acima do joelho, mas em vez do sapato sem graça que faz parte do uniforme, coloquei minha tradicional e inseparável bota preta e de cano longo. Penteei meus cabelos que vão até quase a cintura e os parti para o lado direito. Olhei-me no espelho e percebi que meus olhos ainda continuavam claros. Que droga! Com certeza vai chamar muita atenção...

Ainda me olhando no espelho, toquei o meu colar que uso desde que me entendo por gente, é a única coisa que gosto da minha "família", o pingente dele é o que mais me chama atenção, ele é simples, apenas um uma pedra preta em forma de coração, de uma forma estranha me sinto segura quando o estou usando. Lya tem um parecido, mas o dela é uma pedra vermelha.

Fui para a sala comunal já sabendo que ela estaria vazia, meus olhos logo encontraram vários materiais e os reconheci rapidamente: eram os materiais que usaremos durante o ano. Peguei os materiais de Lya e fui até o quarto dela.

— Lya, acorda — chamei batendo na porta.

— Já tô acordada e arrumada, o que quer? — cortou ela abrindo a porta.

— Bom dia pra você também — repliquei irônica — Esses são os seus materiais.

Dei meio volta e fui arrumar os meus materiais.

— Lays, espera — pediu Lya me fazendo fita-la.

— O que foi?

— Desculpa por eu ter começado o dia de uma forma rude — pediu ela — É que eu quase não dormir e tô muito nervosa, você também deveria ficar.

— Por que?

— Olhe — ela me entregou o Profeta Diário.

Abri-o e li a manchete principal.

_IRMÃS PRINCE CHEGARAM_

_HOJE EM LONDRES_

_As irmãs Layse e Lyane Prince, ambas com quinze anos, chegaram hoje em Londres de acordo com algumas fontes confiáveis, mas, como já foi comunicado anteriormente, a chegada das duas foi em completo segredo e total discrição. Não há nada que possa caracterizar nossas futuras heroínas, nenhuma descrição física, foto, nada, apenas a certeza que elas chegaram ontem pela noite e estão agora em Hogwarts, esperando apenas a hora de começarem o ano escolar e se revelarem ao mundo. _

_Mesmo sabendo que ambas conhecem o futuro, o maior alvo está sendo a mais nova Layse Prince, uma garota, que de acordo com varias fontes confiáveis e com o próprio diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, é dotada de um poder até agora desconhecido. "Nem todo Mundo Bruxo está preparado para receber uma bruxa com esse tipo de poder, um poder que já está sendo considerado como um novo e misterioso tipo de magia, mas Hogwarts e seu corpo docente e discente está de braços abertos para receber as duas com o maior conforto possível, o corpo docente está sendo preparado para dar aulas extras às duas e o corpo discente à se acostumar com qualquer tipo de poder que a srta. Prince possua. Naturalmente nos a priorizamos por pelo menos um mês e talvez até mais, para podermos ter uma ideia de que tipo de magia vamos lidar", esclareceu o diretor Dumbledore em uma breve entrevista, ele também confirmou a presença breve de jornalistas na seleção das irmãs, apenas para saciar os jornais..._

Preferi não ler o resto. Assustada, fitei minha irmã e verifiquei:

— _Priorizar_ por acaso quer dizer _dar mais atenção_?

— Isso mesmo — concordou Lya em tom divertido. Ela sabia que eu odeio receber atenção demais.

— Eu li errado ou Dumbledore disse que haverá a presença de jornalistas na seleção?

— Ele disse exatamente isso...

— E como posso ser mais nova que você se somos gêmeas!?

— Como você sabe, uma tem que nascer primeiro que a outra e eu nasci primeiro.

— Isso é ridículo! — exclamei me levantando.

— Você ser mais nova? — questionou ela arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Não! Por que eu devo receber mais atenção? — exigi saber. Eu sou igual à minha irmã, por que diabos receberei mais atenção!?

— Ah por Merlin Layse, pare com isso — pediu Lya impaciente — A única coisa que você pode fazer quanto a isso é se _acostumar._ Essa atenção exagerada que terão sobre você não vai diminuir e muito menos sumir! Então apenas aceite e acostume.

— Bom dia meninas — saudou professora McGonagall quase me matando de susto e fazendo Lya se sobressaltar — Prontas para serem reveladas ao mundo?

— Sim — concordou Lya sorridente.

— Não mesmo — respondi — Mas nada posso fazer quanto a isso...

— Então, ótimo — comemorou Minerva e pediu — Me acompanhem, por favor.

Engoli em seco e segui McGonagall, com Lya ao meu lado. Os corredores estavam desertos, no caminho apenas os quadros que nos seguiam com o olhar. Quando paramos perto das portas do salão principal.

— Esperem aqui, vou anunciar a chegada de vocês — disse Minerva para o meu horror.

— Anunciar? — perguntei num fio de voz. Mas já era tarde, a professora já tinha entrado. Agora sim eu posso estar branca feito vela.

— Calma Lays — sussurrou Lya — Sabia que você parece mais poderosa com esses olhos e essas botas?

— Eu sei o que está tentando fazer — cortei inexpressiva — Mas obrigada, estou me sentindo melhor.

Minerva voltou e ordenou que nos a seguíssemos. Quando as portas abriram todos os olhos se voltaram para nós (ou pra mim) e os murmúrios se intensificaram. No entanto, como o que está ruim pode se tornar pior, quando coloquei o primeiro pé no salão, as janelas se fecharam com um estrondo deixando o lugar quase um breu. Imediatamente recuei e as janelas voltaram a se abrir.

— Hogwarts me odeia... — comentei a mim mesma.

— Ela não te odeia, apenas não está acostumada com alguém que tem mais magia que ela — confortou Dumbledore me fazendo fita-lo.

— Bom dia professor Dumbledore — saudei e para minha surpresa, minha voz saiu bem confiante.

— Bom dia srta. Layse, algum problema? — questionou ele.

— Bom... eu acho que não vou poder entrar — conclui.

— Claro que pode — afirmou o diretor — Só entre mais devagar.

Suspirei. Pé ante pé e bem devagar entrei no salão, quando eu já estava com corpo inteiro no salão, apenas dei de ombros e me juntei a minha irmã.

— Vocês sabem o que fazer — disse Minerva quando pegou o chapéu seletor e só então percebi que o banquinho já estava lá... e os jornalistas também.

Todos os jornalistas começaram a se mover e eu discretamente recuei, Lya se aproximou e eu a fitei assustada.

— Senhoritas, só algumas fotos para o jornal antes da seleção — pediu um senhor baixinho segurando uma enorme câmera antiga.

Havia mais gente do que pensei, eram todos de Londres?

— De onde vocês são? — perguntou Lya como se lesse minha mente.

— Inglaterra — disse um.

— France.

— España.

— Italia.

— Irlanda.

— Pour dont la maison que vous voulez pour être sélectionné?* — quis saber um francês.

— La maison n'a pas d'importance, ce qui importe est de savoir comment je me sens dans ce nouveau monde* — respondi indiferente.

Ah meu Merlin! Deve ter pessoas de boa parte do mundo naquele salão! Varias e varias fotos foram tiradas, era tantos flashes que não sabia se enxergava ainda.

— Acho que já foram fotos suficientes — disse Dumbledore com sua voz se sobrepondo ao barulho dos repórteres.

Agradeci mentalmente por isso e percebi que Lya suspirou aliviada.

— Layse Prince — chamou McGonagall.

Droga! Por que sou sempre a primeira!? Que merda!

Tremendo, fui em direção ao banquinho e sentei. Senti Minerva colocar o chapéu seletor e ele começou:

— Ora, ora, ora, é um prazer conhece-la Layse, ouvi falar muito sobre você e devo admitir: sua mente é uma das complexas e misteriosas que já analisei. Só vi duas mentes assim em todos os anos que estive nesse castelo.

— Sério? — duvidei — E de quem são essas mentes?

— Acho que não vai querer saber...

E eu já sabia a resposta.

— Lord Voldemort e Harry Potter.

Não me surpreendi quando os alunos se entreolharam e começaram a cochichar, bando de... não Layse, não comece a xinga-los, você já sabia que eles eram assim e agora terá que se acostumar com isso!

— Você é bem direta srta. Prince — disse o tio seletor — E está certa. Mas, não importa quanto Potter foi difícil de ser selecionado — eu arqueei a sobrancelha — Você está sendo pior, nunca fiquei tão confuso!

— Nenhuma casa em especial?

— Não mesmo, pode se dar bem em todas as casas e isso inclui a Sonserina, são poucos os que satisfazem as quatro casas...

— Mas você vai ter que pensar em alguma, então coloque essa sua mente brilhante para trabalhar o mais rapido possivél, por que assim como todos aqui, estou com fome e meu estômago não está a fim de esperar muito — resmunguei fazendo alguns rirem e concordarem.

.

.

.

— E ai tio Seletor? Como é que vai ser? Vai escolher ou não? — perguntei impaciente depois de alguns minutos no silêncio.

— Calma garota, você é dificil — pediu o chapeu.

— Eu sei, eu sei, não precisa ficar repetindo… — murmurei irritada.

O silêncio permaneceu por mais alguns minutos, até que de repente o tio seletor pediu:

— Encare Harry Potter?

— O que disse? — ele tá doido?

— Isso mesmo o que você ouviu — insistiu o seletor — Mas para deixar mais claro, faça o seguinte: vá até o sr. Potter, olhe dentro dos olhos dele e depois me diga o que sentiu.

— Por que eu faria isso? — não mesmo que eu vou fazer isso.

— Por que eu estou mandando, agora vá.

Sob os olhares de todos no salão, deixei o chapeu sobre o banquinho e fui até o Potter que me olhava assustado.

—É um prazer conhece-lo sr. Potter — saudei quando cheguei perto.

—O mesmo, srta. Prince — respondeu ele timidamente.

Inclinei-me um pouco e fitei aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis que lembravam tanto os de Lilian, de repente me veio a mente não só acontecerá com ele, como também o que aconteceu com Lilian, mas nada muito surpreendente. Ele também pareceu ter uma boa "primeira imagem" de mim, pois sorriu suavemente, virou-se e continuou a tomar seu suco.

— Vejo apenas que ele se parece mais com Lilian do que pensam — falei sorrindo e fitando o chapeu que apenas concordou e pediu — Faça o mesmo com todos aqueles que você acha que serão relevantes...

— Droga! — qualquer o problema desse chapeu?

Nem precisei olhar em volta e consegui encontrar Hermione Granger, ou a sabe-tudo-Granger.

— Olá srta. Granger — vi a garota engolir em seco — Sr. Weasley... como está a familia?

— Bem... — respondeu ele mais palido.

— Não acho que seja nescessario com mais alguem da Grifinória e nem mesmo da Sonserina... — comentei para o chapeu fazendo toda Grifinória respirar aliviada.

— Então agora eu vou escolher — disse o chapeu olhando em volta.

Engoli em seco, me ferrei legal.

— Mas...

— O diretor Dumbledore.

DROGA!

Tremendo fui até o meu maior idolo... calma Layse, respira, inspira, respira...

— Acho que encontrei o seu ponto fraco — observou o chapeu.

— Calado — rosnei.

Quando comecei a fitar aqueles olhos azuis tão misteriosos que escondiam uma das mentes mais brilhantemente brilhantes e sabias que o mundo Bruxo já conheceu, simplesmente não consegui, um incomodo enorme tomou conta de mim, como se eu tivesse escondendo uma grande mentira dele e achasse que ele já sabia de tudo e me mataria.

— Ok. Já chega — disse e me fui até o chapeu — Me selecione logo antes que o ano letivo acabe!

— Calma... ainda falta mais uma pessoa... — disse o chapeu misteriosamente.

Eu não entendi no começo, mas então segui o olhar do tio seletor que caia exatamente sobre... Severo Snape.

Arregalei os olhos e comecei a negar freneticamente:

— Não, não, não e _não._

— Qual é o problema em encarar o Mestre de Poções? — perguntou o chapeu seletor parecendo estar confuso — Você precisa fazer isso, só assim entenderei sua mente.

— Lyane — chamei urgentemente, quando ela se aproximou, sussurrei — Mana eu não posso fazer isso, nem me pergunte o motivo, mas eu não tenho um pressentimento muito bom sobre isso, na verdade é um pessimo pressentimento.

— O que vai fazer? Se não fizer o que ele diz, não vai ser selecionada — sussurrou Lya de volta.

— Estou entre a morte e o castigo eterno — murmurei frustada.

— E quem é a morte?

— Snape.

— Então enfrente a morte.

Porcaria de seleção!

Fiz uma careta e a contragosto me aproximei do professor, ele tinha uma expressão de desafio no rosto, como se minha presença ou que seja la o que eu fizer, nada mudará suas opiniãos ou algo do genero. Cara estranho...

— Quero que olhe bem nos olhos dele e concentre-se no futuro do mesmo — ordenou o chapeu.

— No futuro dele? — perguntei com um fio de voz. Por que tem que ser logo no futuro do Snape!?

— Isso mesmo, no futuro dele...

— Não pode ser no futuro de outra pessoa...sei la-

— Agora.

Suspirei vencida, eu realmente não tenho escolha.

Cheguei mais perto da mesa onde o professor estava e comecei a olhar bem nos fundo dos olhos deles, também me concentrando no futuro sombrio dele. Uma imagem de Lilian apareceu do nada me assustando, recuei por instinto, mas logo voltei a me concentrar...

De repente minha cabeça começou a doer muito, quando vi a cena da morte dele não conseguiu segurar as lagrimas, a cena se repetiu diversar vezes, pareceu passar em câmera lenta... eu pude sentir sua dor, seu desespero... percebi que eu estava na lembrança, eu estava em pé, ao lado de Snape, apenas vendo-o sangrar...

Na lembrança, escutei algo e quando virei dei de cara com o próprio Voldemort.

— _Finalmente conheci a famosa Layse Prince... _— disse Voldemort na lembrança.

— _O que quer cobra escamosa? _— retruquei rispida.

Quando percebi, já era tarde demais, Voldemort ergueu uma adaga e a enfiou no meu estomago. Curvei-me sentindo uma dor muito real... real demais...

Abri os olhos e vi minha mão coberta de sangue, fitei Snape sem enteder, ele entendia muito menos que eu. Seu olhar pairava assustado sob o grande corte que agora estava no local que eu apertava. Quando cai no chão sem forças, percebi que já haviam varias pessoas ao meu redor.

Foi quando vi alguem que eu pensava que a muito estava morto: Cedrico Digory.

Será mesmo possivél que ele ainda esteja vivo?

*Para qual casa deseja ser selecionada?

*A casa não importa, o que importa é como me sentirei nesse novo mundo.


	3. Segredos que não deveriam existir

Acordei na Ala hospitalar ainda com a dor de cabeça, olhei em volta e vi Lyane dormindo na cadeira.

Levantei-me sem muitas dificuldades, fui acorda-la com o objetivo de sair dali o mais rapido possivel e comprovar meus pensamentos.

— Acorda mana... — balacei a garota suavemente.

— Como se sente? — perguntou ela se espreguiçando.

— Bem melhor, quanto tempo fiquei aqui?

— Uns dois dias.

— Passei tempo demais desocupada, vamos, preciso tirar algumas coisas a limpo — quando olhei para mim mesma reparei que ainda não tinha sido selecionada — Quando vamos ser selecionadas?

— Acho que hoje a noite, não tenho certeza — respondeu ela dando de ombros.

Saimos dali quase correndo, eu precisa descobrir a verdade agora mesmo.

— Será que posso saber por que está tão estusiasmada? — exigiu Lyane impaciente.

— Espere e verá — respondi apenas.

Quando entramos no salão principal, todos me encararam desconfiados. Não liguei, apenas passei o olhar sobre a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, em questões de segundos encontrei o aluno que deveria estar morto...

— Cedrico Digory? — chamei sem acreditar.

Vi Lyane perder a cor do rosto.

— Ai meu Merlin! — guinchou ela.

Apressadamente me aproximei de Cedrico.

— O que você quer? — perguntou ele secamente.

Olhei-o de cima a baixo, só para ter certeza de que era ele mesmo, só ai percebi que ele parecia mais palido... sua expressão estava mais sério e poderosa, ele até parecia... MORTO?

— Sem chance... — murmurei a mim mesmo.

Mas só para ter certeza, olhei bem em seus olhos. Eles não eram mais os castanhos escuro que eu lembrava e sim muito mais claros... estavam cor de mel?

— Você não é Cedrico Digory — soltei e vi que ninguem ficou surpreso — Desde de quando deixou de ser ele?

— Eu sei do que está falando — negou o lufano nervoso.

Foi o suficiente para eu confirmar tudo.

— Sério? Então por que está nervoso? — provoquei.

— Não estou mentido — disse o suposto Cedrico veementemente.

— Então ta bom — concordei indiferente — Lya-

— Não! — exclamou ele me puxando pelo braço para fora do salão.

— Ai garoto! Você tá me machucando — resmunguei sabendo que meu braço iria ficar roxo, e não é exagero! A força é maior do que eu pensava...

Não que eu não seja fã de Crespusculo, muito pelo contrario, eu amo. Mas o fato de que um vampiro está presente em Hogwarts é muito mais importante. Por que isso implica na existência de Bela Swan, a familia Cullen e principalmente dos Volturi.

E isso aumenta ainda mais os problemas.

Não consegui sufocar o grito quando ele me carregou e começou a correr em uma velocidade incalculavel. Definitivamente vampiros são demais. Sei que muita gente deve estar se perguntando o por que e o quê Edward Cullen está fazendo em Hogwarts fingindo ser Cedrico Digory. Acredite, eu faço essa pergunta desde do momento em que percebi que ele não é quem diz que é.

Ele me colocou no chão e me prendeu na parede, não me deixando sair.

— Onde estamos? — perguntei vendo que estavamos em alguma parte do lado de fora do castelo.

— Em um canto só meu, cedido por Dumbledore — respondeu ele apontando para uma porta ao meu lado.

Entrei e analisei o lugar. Bem organizado... havia somente algumas poltronas, varios livros, armarios e duas mesas com computador.

— Lugar bonito — comentei reparando mais nos livros que, reparei, eram de diversos assuntos.

— É o canto dos vampiros — explicou ele — Quando minha familia vem me visitar sempre ficam aqui.

— Quem mais sabe que você é um vampiro?

— Os professores e Dumbledore.

— Alguém mais aqui é vampiro? — eu duvidava que sim.

— Sim — hã? — O professor Snape.

— Snape é um vampiro!? — O.O — Isso é sério mesmo? Um vampiro tipo como você?

— É sério, mas não como eu.

— Ok. Agora estou confusa — comuniquei sentando numa poltrona.

Edward sentou a minha frente e me fitou sério, e começou a explicar:

— Snape é um novo tipo de vampiro... Ele é capaz de esconder sua grande força, seus poderes, tudo... ele consegue viver e se passar por um humano normal. No entanto, ele tem a força e o poder de um novato. Acho que você entende o que eu quero dizer, certo?

— Certo, ele é muito poderoso...

— Exatamente, somente mais um ser é igual a ele.

— Quem?

— Belatriz Lestrange.

— O QUÊ!?

Agora oo negocio vai ficar feio.

— COMO ASSIM LESTRANGE É UMA VAMPIRA!?

— É uma longa história, outro dia te explico.

— Ok. Mas isso não vai passar sem uma explicação.

— Nem sei por que estou te contando isso...

— Por que você _deve _contar. Continua.

— Ok... Quero que me prometa uma coisa.

— E o que é?

— Promete que não vai contar nada disso a ninguem.

— Nem mesmo pra minha irmã?

— Principalmente pra ela, desculpe mas não confio nela.

Droga.

— Tudo bem, prometo — respondi suspirando.

Isso ainda vai dá merda...

— Onde está Bela? — perguntei.

— Eu a deixei em Forks com o Charle, não posso obriga-la a ficar me seguindo — disse ele com a expressão triste.

— Sabe muito bem que isso nem chega perto de uma obrigação pra ela — respondi como se fosse o obvio.

— Eu não consigo entender aquela garota, como ela é capaz de largar tudo por mim? Isso é uma idiotice! — exclamou Edward confuso.

— Uma idiota que te ama, e muito. Eu a entendo perfeitamente — concordei pensativa.

— Ama alguem? — perguntou ele curiosos.

— Amo... amei... mas eu o esqueci com a mesma rapidez que ele me esqueceu — apressei-me em dizer — Ele passou dos limites.

— Qual o nome dele?

— Raymond Maguire. E não quero falar sobre ele.

— Como queira — respondeu ele rindo e então parou de repente e lançou um olhar temeroso.

— O que foi?

— Bom... você gosta de ter alguem todo tempo protegendo você? Até mesmo dentro da escola? — perguntou ele passando a mão no cabelo.

— Não muito, por que? — perguntei desconfiada.

— Por que fui escolhido para ser seu Guardião, te proteger de qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar.

— COMO É QUE É!?

Nem morta que vou aceitar ser vigiada 24 horas por dia! Nem minha irmã faz isso, fala sério!

— Eu não vou ser vigiada o dia inteiro, não mesmo — teimei.

Nem to doida pra aceitar uma coisa dessas!

— Você não tem escolha — interferiu o vampiro sério.

— Que otimo — resmunguei.

— Layse Prince — chamou o tio seletor mais uma vez.

Não ligando para os olhares e murmurios que encheram o salão, sentei-me no banquinho e dizendo:

— Espero que tenha uma resposta dessa vez.

— Eu devia é te colocar na Sonserina — respondeu ele.

— E eu devia te jogar no lixo. Apenas me selecione de uma vez antes que eu morra de uma vez.

— GRIFINÓRIA.

Não vou dizer que isso era o esperado. Nada disso. O esperado era o contrario.

Ainda atordoada juntei-me à mesa da Grifinória que aplaudia alegremente.

Lyane sentou no banquinho e estava nervosa, percebi isso. É difícil Lya estar nervosa, então com certeza ela sabe em que casa vai cair... e acho que não é a Grifinória.

Depois de alguns tensos minutos de espera, o tio Seletor soltou a resposta:

— Sonserina!

Isso não me pareceu uma surpresa, apenas o obvio. Conheço minha irmã melhor do que muitos e sei muito bem do que ela capaz. O maximo que eu podia fazer a Merlin que ela não ficasse tão má e estupida quanto relata a fama sonserina.

Decidi não comer muita coisa, por mais que eu quisesse eu não tinha paciência e cabeça pra isso, percebi que Lya também optou por fazer isso quando ela afastou o proprio prato e passou a apenas beliscar sua sobremesa.

— Com licença, acho que essa carta é pra você — chamou Neville apontando para uma coruja que estava perto e que tinha uma carta no bico.

Apenas peguei a carta e a li silenciosamente.

_Layse,_

_Encontre-me em minha sala imediatamente para conversarmos sobre seu ano letivo, venha acompanhado por seu Guardião._

_P.S. Gosto de acidinhas _

_Dumbledore_

Automaticamente olhei para a mesa dos professores e percebi que Dumbledore já não estava mais ali. Levantei-me sem dizer nada, quando cheguei perto das portas percebi que Edward e Lyane me seguiam e sabendo que eles também deviam participar da conversa, apenas ignorei.

— Acidinhas — falei para a gargula que guarda a entrada da sala do diretor.

Subimos em silencio apenas pensando o que nos aguardava para esse ano.

— Entrem — disse Dumbledore quando batemos de leve na porta.

O diretor estava, como na maioria das vezes, sentado e a sua frente havia tres cadeiras nos esperando. Sentamos e esperos que ele começasse.

— Quero avisar que depois do pequeno acidente que aconteceu com Layse, a reunião com os professores foi adiada para daqui a poucos minutos — começou Dumbledore direto — Por isso peço que me acompanhe.

Pra quê que eu fui sentar?

Em questão de poucos minutos caminhamos por alguns corredores até chegarmos à sala dos professores.

Todos os professores da escola já estavam reunidos em volta de uma mesa grande, havia apenas quatro lugares vazios nos esperando. Quando todos sentaram e sobrou apenas eu, percebi para minha quase infelicidade, que só tinha lugar ao lado do Snape. Me sinto meio incomodada nesse lugar, sei que ele não quer minha presença ali.

— Bom professores, chamei todos aqui para que possamos decidir logo o ano letivo das srtas. Prince — anunciou-se o diretor sorridente — Depois de ontem, decidi que a srta. Layse deverá ficar em "observação" por no mínimo três meses. Ou seja, nesse tempo os professores observarão as atitudes da garota, tentarão entender melhor o poder dela e os efeitos que ele causa fisicamente e psicologicamente, tanto nela quanto nas pessoas ao redor.

— Ótimo, adoro ser observada mesmo... — murmurei irônica para mim mesma.

— Pelo menos nisso você é boa — comentou Snape sarcastico.

— Perdão, mas não estou falando com o senhor, então não se intrometa — cortei o fuzilando com o olhar.

— Se não está falando comigo, então está falando com quem?

— Com ninguem em particular. Falar sozinha agora é crime por acaso?

— Parem vocês dois — ralhou Minerva séria.

— Perdão professora — pedi ainda fuzilando Snape com o olhar.

— Perceberam o que houve aqui? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Uma discussão inutil entre dois teimosos? — sugeriu Cedrico sarcastico.

— Calado — rosnei ao mesmo tempo que o seboso.

— Agora a srta. Layse deverá fortificar seus laços com os professores, para que eles a conheçam o bastante para peceber qualquer mudança imediatamente — revelou Dumbledore sereno.

— E como eu vou "fortificar esses laços"? — perguntei desconfiada.

Ai tem coisa...

— Eu faria um tipo de...como eu posso dizer... sorteio magico. A magia vai revelar com que professor você deve ter mais... afinidade — explicou o diretor — A magia sabe o que faz e na maioria das vezes está certa, portanto, você será obrigada a conviver diariamente com quem quer que seja o escolhido.

— Diariamente?

— Isso mesmo. Vamos ao sorteio — anunciou Dumbledore sorrindo misteriosamente.

Ele levou a varinha ao alto, murmurou algumas palavras inaudiveis e suave fio prata saiu de sua varinha e cercou todos os professores, um de cada vez. Quando o dito fio cercava um certo professor, ele se tornava branco e partia para outra pessoa.

— Quando está branco significa que você ainda não é o escolhido, quando ficar vermelho é você que vai ficar com a maravilhosa companhia de Layse — esclareceu Dumbledore.

Tentei ignora essa seleção apenas olhando para o nada. Quero que seja uma bela surpresa, e será. Portanto que não seja...

— O escolhido foi o prof. Snape — comemorou Dumbledore abrindo ainda mais o sorriso.

Arregalei os olhos. Isso não foi uma bela surpresa. Nem chegou perto disso.

— COMO É QUE É? — exclamei.

Nesse momento Cedrico e Lya desataram-se a rir da situação, isso só fez a minha raiva aumentar.

— Eu não vou ficar na companhia dessa garota insolente — decretou Snape levantando-se furioso.

— Odeio admitir mas eu concordo com ele — falei a contragosto.

— Alvo, isso é tolice! Os dois vão destruir toda Hogwarts — defendeu Minerva.

— Nada me fará voltar atrás Minerva, eles serão obrigados a ter a companhia do outro diariamente — insistiu o diretor.

— Isso é tortura — murmurei — E vocês dois, PAREM JÁ!

Lya e Cedrico pararam imediatamente e abaixaram a cabeça.

De repente senti algo vibrar no meu bolso e comemorei:

— AH! Meu celular presta!

— Como sabe? — questionou Lya.

— Por que ele tá tocando — respondi como se fosse o obvio.

Peguei o celular e paralisei ao ver um nome nada comum no meu celular: Ana Ryans.

Em todos os anos que estudamos juntas e nem mesmo enquanto tive o numero do celular dela só por ter, Ryans nunca me ligou. Nunca.

"_O que você quer Ryans?"_, perguntei seca ao atender o telefone.

— Por que que essa vadia tá te ligando? — exigiu Lya levantando-se.

"_Gostou da surpresa Prince?"_

"_Claro que não, diga logo o que quer, por que eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer."_

"_Como salvar Potter e o mundo magico das garras sujas e fedorentas de Voldemort? Poupe-em, Voldemort pode esperar. Não é por que você foi para o seu verdadeiro lar que eu a deixarei em paz..."_

"_Como sabe de tudo isso?"_

"_A professora McGonagall me contou."_

"_Ótimo. Agora diz o que você quer, por que você nunca me ligou na vida."_

Depois vou ter uma conversinha com a professora Minerva...

"_Eu soube de toda a sua... situação, e decidi voltar a ler Harry Potter pra ver se vejo alguma mudança."_

"_Seu gosto repetino por leitura me surpreende. Mas então? Se me ligou deve ter descoberto alguma coisa."_

"_Eu estava lendo Reliquias da Morte, e bem, posso não ter decorado todo o livro, mas creio que há três personagens a mais..."_

"_Como pode ter certeza?"_

"_Não lembro ter duas personagens com o sobrenome Prince."_

"_Eu e minha irmã estamos no livro!?"_

Vi Lya e Minerva arregalarem os olhos enquanto o resto continuou sem entender nada.

"_Quem mais esta com você?", _quis saber Ryans quase sussurrando.

"_Todos os professores e Lya."_, respondi decidindo ocultar temporariamente a existência de Cedrico/Edward.

"_Coloque no viva-voz.", _pediu ela com estranha educação.

A contragosto apertei o botão do viva-voz e coloquei o celular sobre a mesa.

— Pode falar Ryans.

"_Olá professores. Sou Ana Ryans, uma...hã... amiga da Layse." _Começou Ana meio incerta.

— Sei... amiga... — murmurou Lya ironica.

— Lya, ajude, por favor — pedi com calma.

"_Quero falar com você e principalmente com a professorar Minerva e com o professor Dumbledore, sobre algumas coisas estranhas que eu encontrei no livro."_

— Pode falar srta. Ryans — disse Dumbledore.

"_Bom... para começar, quando eu li novamente um dos livros, percebi que havia três personagens há mais, as irmãs Prince e eu."_

— Como a inclusão de vocês foi possivel, já que nem deviam estar nesse mundo? — questionou Minerva confusa.

"_Eu não tenho ideia, talvez Layse descubra..."_

Isso é estranho...

— Por que está tão confiante em mim? — questionei desconfiada.

"_Por que acho que você pode e vai ajudar enquanto pode..."_, responde Ryans depois de um tempo em silêncio, "_Eu sei que você ama Severo Snape e vai fazer o que puder!"_, ela soltou uma risada forçada.

Todos começaram a rir, achando a situação muito engrançada, mas eu sabia que havia algo estranho ali. Por mais odiosa e dispresavel que Ryans fosse, ela não era feita de pedra e eu a conheço muito bem.

Todos começaram a estranhar quando perceberam que eu continuei séria, impassivél e foram parando de rir aos poucos.

— O que? Vai dizer que é verdade? — brincou Umbridge rindo.

"_Cala boca sua vaca!"_, ralhou Ana para minha surpresa.

— Você sabe muito bem que não o amo... falou isso tentando esconder alguma coisa. Eu te conheço muito bem Ana — falei calando a todos — Se você leu o livro deve saber o que vai acontecer, se me ligou significa que algo mudou. Pode começar a contar.

Ryans suspirou e ficou em silêncio antes de voltar a falar.

"_Isso implica na segunda coisa que quero falar... Lembra aquela cena no ultimo livro em que o Snape... você sabe, que até tem a presença do trio de ouro? Bem...ela mundou."_

Hã? O.o?

— Como assim mudou? Como está agora? — questinei entrando em desespero.

"_Você terá que escolher."_

— Escolher?

" _Sim, primeiro entre sua familia e apenas um membro dela, e depois entre sua vida e a vida dessa mesma pessoa."_

— E o que Snape tem a ver com isso? — questionou Lya até então calada.

"_Seu segundo nome não é Eillen por acaso."_

— Você tá dizendo... que... — ela só pode tá zoando comigo. Impossivel ser verdade.

— Não mesmo — murmurou Lya fechando os olhos.

"_Isso mesmo: Severo Snape é o pai de vocês."_

Fudeu#

— O QUÊ? — indagaram todos.

— Não pode ser... É impossivél o professor Snape ser pai de vocês — mumurou Umbridge mais para si mesma do que para o resto.

"_Por que não? Pelo o que eu me lembre o Snape ainda é um homem qualquer com o poder da fertilidade. Layse, eu ainda não terminei"_, continuou Ana rapidamente.

— Tem mais? Oh Merlin! — exclamou Lya exasperada.

"_Sou irmã de vocês por parte de mãe."_

— Ah não! — exclamei ao mesmo tempo que Lya.

Agora não pode piorar, não mesmo. A não ser...

— E quem é nossa mãe? — perguntou Lya abruptamente.

Percebi que Snape pousou a cabeça nas proprias mãos. Ai vem merda...

— Quem é a nossa mãe, Ana? — insisti.

"_Belatriz Lestrange."_

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	4. PedidoOrdem

— _Quem é a nossa mãe, Ana? _— _insisti._

"_Belatriz Lestrange"_

O QUÊ? Não, não pode ser. Isso não é possivél. Ser filha do Snape já bem difícil de aceitar, mas ser _filha _de _Belatriz Lestrange_? Ai já é demais! É como decosbrir que você nasceu somente para casar com Lord Voldemort! É INACEITAVÉL!

— Filha... Belatriz... Snape? — murmurou Lya desconexsamente.

No momento seguinte ela arregalou os olhos e Cedrico levantou-se furioso.

— Você não vai fazer isso — decretou ele furioso se aproximando de mim.

— Fazer o quê? — do quê ele tá falando?

#Pensando...#

Ahhh... agora entendi. Ele ta falando da minha decisão. Mas ele deve tá ficando é doido se pensa que eu vou deixar o Snape morrer. Sim, o Snape. Por que a Ana estava falando dele, então deve ser entre a minha vida e a vida dele que eu devo escolher. Mas, sem chance. Mesmo o Snape não sendo tão legal, e eu não gostar tanto dele quanto antes, nem morta que eu vou deixar ele morrer. Jamais. Minha decisão já está tomada. Belatriz que se vire e da minha irmã eu cuido. Mas o Snape, levando em conta que ele deve me odiar ou no minimo não vai com a minha cara, eu não o deixarei morrer, mesmo que ele diga que me odeia, me humilhe na frente do mundo todo, que fale mal de mim. Não importa o que ele faça ou diga, eu não vou mudar de ideia.

— Layse, dê uma chance-

— Não, eu já decidi.

— Por Merlin! Não tome uma decisão precipitada, por favor, ainda temos tempo, pense melhor — insistiu Lya ficando ao meu lado.

— Está perdendo tempo — avisei indiferente.

Ela então segurou o "braço" da cadeira onde eu estava sentada e pediu:

— Digory, me ajuda.

"_Digory? Cedrico Digory está vivo!?"_, exclamou Ana assustada.

— Longa história, e ele não é Cedrico Digory... exatamente — respondi fuzilando os dois ao meu lado.

"_E quem é então?"_

— Pense em alguem que é a cara dele...

"_... Ah não! Crepusculo não!"_, reclamou Ryans.

Os dois viraram a cadeira de modo que agora eu estava de frente para o meu querido pai.

— Está vendo aquele homem? — perguntou Lya apontando para o Snape que apenas observava em silêncio.

— Logico que sim, não estou cega.

— Ele é o seu pai, e ele te odeia — disse Digory me ignorando.

— Não é sensato ajudar uma pessoa que nem sequer vai agradecer um dia — avisou Lya.

— Vou apenas ignorar isso ok? — vire-me para frente deicidida a não dar ouvidos a eles — Como vão ficar os nossos horarios?

— Bem... cada uma de vocês terá um mentor que irá auxiliar durante os proximos anos letivos em Hogwarts — avisou Dumbledore — A srta. Lyane terá como mentora a professora McGonagall, e srta. Layse ficará com o professor Snape.

— Só pode ser brincadeira... — murmurei pela minha total falta de sorte.

— Vocês dois terão que aprender a conviver bem, sem brigas e discussões — disse Dumbledore calmamente — Pensando bem... a srta. Lyane passará duas horas por dia na companhia do pai.

— E o que vamos fazer, exatamente, enquanto estivermos na companhia um do outro? — perguntei.

— Conversar, colocar tudo em dia, se conhecerem melhor... — sugeriu o diretor.

Então uma imagem veio na minha mente, na verdade uma sequencia de cenas, revelando-me algumas coisas nada legais. Seria apenas minha imaginação? Acho que não, por que eu imaginaria algo assim? Sonhei acordada? Não mesmo, isso estava mais para um pesadelo e eu jamais sonharia acordada com Voldemort. Eu ainda conseguia ouvir a voz dele ecoando na minha mente. Acho que devo levar essa mensagem a sério...

— Layse — chamou Lya me tirando do transe.

— Vamos precisar de cinco anos só pra colocar tudo em dia — falei sarcastica tentando esconder meus pensamentos.

— Será que dá pra você ser positiva pelo menos por hoje? — pediu Lya irritada.

— Eu tô é sendo muito positiva. Por acaso não é você que vai esconder quase três anos inteiros do futuro de um cara que é perito em Oclumência! — retruquei parecendo igualmente irritada.

— O que deu em você? Sempre admirou o professor Snape mais até do que eu admiro o Dumbledore e olha que não é pouca coisa. Por que está fazendo tanto drama? — quis saber Lya levantando-se.

O que você está fazendo Layse? Acreditando em uma "visão" de Voldemort que você nem sabe se é verdade! Mas... e se for?

— Porque ele me odeia — menti.

— Fala sério Layse! Você nunca ligou quando as pessoas te odeiam e não é hoje que isso vai mudar — cortou Lya colocando as mãos na cintura — O que está acontecendo com você?

— Nada — respondi também me levantando — Diretor, algo a mais para avisar?

O diretor me fitou por longos minutos, tive que lutar para continuar encarando os seus profundos e misteriosos olhos azuis.

— Saiam todos, por favor — pediu ele calmamente — Professor Snape, Lyane e Cedrico fiquem.

"_Layse, olha, eu sei o que você viu e..."_, começou Ana nervosa.

— Então me diga se é verdade ou não — pedi de forma urgente.

'_Layse... Por favor, não acredite no que ele diz"_, pediu ela.

— Então é verdade o que eu vi — conclui voltando a sentar.

Então Dumbledore aparatou, minutos depois desaparatou acompanhado da versão mais nova de Belatriz.

— O que faz aqui Ryans? — quis saber Lya rispida.

— É Lestrange — respondeu Ana no mesmo tom — E não te interessa o que eu faço aqui, essa escola não é sua para dizer quem entra e quem sai.

— Ana, por favor — pedi cansada — E Lyane, será que dá para dar um tempo nas brigas?

— O quê? Ela que começou! — protestou minha irmã.

— Não Lya, você começou e de forma estremamente irritante, devo dizer — ela não vai gostar disso.

— Por que que você está protegendo ela!? Ela sempre esteve no nosso caminho! Sempre nos pertubou e nos provocou. Sempre! — insistiu Lya furiosa com o fato de eu estar protegendo Ana e não ela.

— Sim, esteve sim no caminho e provocando muitos, do mesmo jeito que Snape, ou Malfoy, ou o Potter pai — concordei sarcastica — Todos merecem uma segunda chance, por que Ana seria uma exceção?

— Você querer ajudar Snape ou Malfoy é uma coisa, mas querer ajudar _ela_, é um algo totalmente diferente! — enfureceu-se Lya.

— Por que? É a mesma situação! Qual é o seu problema Lyane!? — o que deu nessa garota? — Será que dá para você parar de ser tão estupida e pensar em alguem alem de si mesma e nos seus problemas?

— Eu não penso só em mim mesma — protestou ela — Sempre pensei em você também, sempre protegi você, sempre estive ao seu lado e agora _você _está me abandonando!

— Abandonando você? — eu acho que estou ficando doida — Ora Lyane, não seja tão dramatica! A questão é que agora não podemos resumir nossas escolhas e preocupaçoes só na gente, muitas outras coisas estão em jogo!

— Lays... calma — pediu Edward cautelosamente, como se uma bomba fosse explodir e eu acho que vai.

— Calma!? Por que que eu é que devo ter calma? Manda ela ter calma e me esquece — mandei furiosa.

— A mimada de sempre — debochou Lya rindo.

— Quem é a mimada aqui é você — repliquei — Acha que é só estalar os dedos e tudo ficará ao seu alcance.

— Parem vocês duas — ordenou Snape.

— Layse, lembre-se do nosso problema — avisou Dumbledore.

— _Meu _problema — corrigi séria — Eu preciso sair agora, diretor.

— Sabe que não é o recomendado — disse Dumbledore..

— E o senhor sabe que, tecnicamente falando, eu não tenho escolha — rebati — Vamos professor Dumbledore, me libera!

— Tudo bem Layse, vá, mas leve um professor com você.

— Um professor? Tá falando sério? É o Voldemort e não o Ministro! Não posso levar um professor.

— Claro que pode, leve o professor Snape — sugeriu o diretor — Ele saberá o que fazer...

Sabendo que não adiantaria discutir o assunto, somente concordei, mesmo que a contragosto.

— Pode ajudar na aparatação? — pedi.

— Infelizmente não, há muitos riscos, acho que entende certo?

— Sim, senhor.

— Vamos esperar por vocês.

Praticamente arrastei Snape para os corredores. Quando mais rapido, melhor!

— O que pensa que está fazendo mocinha? Eu sei andar sozinho sabia? — reclamou o professor me forçando a solta-lo.

— Então ande rápido — pedi já começando a andar — Quanto mais rápido chegarmos lá, mais rapido sairemos.

— Não acredite muito nisso — alertou ele me acompanhando.

— Deixe-me ter esperanças está bem? — pedi sarcastica — Tenho quase certeza de que ele vai ter uma pequena conversa comigo, me mandará embora e você ficará lá com ele, planejando qualquer coisa.

— É uma opção — admitiu Snape.

Pude ver varios alunos voltando para seus salões comunais, estranharam quando me viram praticamente correndo com o morcego do lado.

— O que exatamente você viu? — perguntou ele de repente.

— Como sabe que eu vi alguma coisa?

— Era o único jeito de você receber algum aviso dele, ele agora pode invadir a mente das pessoas sem ter qualquer relação com a mesma, mas raramente faz isso pois necessita de boa parte do poder — respondeu ele como se fosse o obvio — A conversa deve ser importante.

— Espero que não — pedi — Importância para Voldemort, significa perigo para os outros.

— Não diga o nome dele! — repreendeu o professor.

— Ah qual é? Não comece com as mesmas frescuras que os outros — rebati impaciente.

— É apenas uma questão de segurança — rebateu ele quando chegamos ao portão dos terrenos.

Apenas segurei seu braço e aparatamos em uma antiga e escura mansão.

— Então é aqui que o seu Lord das Trevas descansa enquanto pensa em novos estilos e jeitos para matar qualquer um que ele ache inferior?

— Sugiro que não faça essas piadinhas quando estiver na presença dele.

— Não foi uma piada.

O lugar era bem limpo por sinal, mais era bem escuro e "sombrio", dava a impressão que a qualquer momento um fantasma horrivel ou uma pessoa possuida pelo demônio iria sair do nada e assustar a todos como num filme de terror.

Entramos em uma ampla e mal iluminada sala, nela havia uma grande mesa com todos as cadeiras vazias, ou quase todas.

— Olá pequena Snape — saudou o Lord friamente.

— Olá Tom — respondi da mesma maneira.

— Pode ir professor Snape — falei fitando o mesmo.

— Não — interveio Voldemort — Fique Snape, quero que seja nossa testemunha.

— Testemunha pra quê? — ai vem merda...

**NARRADOR P.D.V. ON**

Layse sabia que Voldemort planejava alguma coisa, estava mais do que obvio que envolvia ela, mas a garota ainda temia o que vinha pela frente.

— Quero um favor seu — disse o Lord — Na verdade não é bem um favor e sim uma exigência.

— Exigência? Com que direito você quer exigir algo de mim?

— Você me pertence garota, assim como o seu poder! — soltou o Lord impaciente enquanto se aproximava perigosamente da garota que recuou varios passos.

_Não é possivel que ela não saiba_... desacreditou Voldemort divertido.

— Não sei do que está falando — negou Layse veementemente — Eu não pertenço a ninguem, muito menos a você.

— Ahhh então a srta. Poderosa não sabe... — zombou Voldemort — Seus pais adotivos realmente não gostam de você.

— Disso eu já sei — resmungou Layse impaciente — Agora, vá direto ao ponto.

— Sente-se.

— Estou bem de pé.

Impaciente, Voldemort apenas arrastou a garota para a cadeira mais proxima e a forçou a sentar.

— Hey — protestou ela massageando o braço que ele apertara.

— Quando eu der uma ordem a você, obedeça! Ou sofrerá as consequencias — avisou Voldemort lentamente.

Ele voltou-se para um lugar a frente dela e, suavemente, começou:

— Há dezesseis anos, quando você e sua irmã nasceram, eu fiz uma... visita à sua mãe, e foi quando Belatriz me disse que não queria mais servir a mim... que tolice! Eu a libertei de Azkaban e é isso que recebi em troca!? Nunca pensei que ela me decepcionaria tanto...

— Então se vingou, não é?

— Obviamente, não? Jamais eu deixaria alguem imune depois de uma coisa dessas. Ela aindo criou vocês por cerca de dois anos. Mas sim, eu me vinguei e essa vingança trás efeitos até hoje — ele riu diabolicamente — Fiz com que todos, incluindo o Ministerio, soubessem quem realmente era Belatriz Lestrange. Graças a mim, ela é uma fugitiva a mais de dez anos! Mas não achei o suficiente, ela merecia mais! Então decidi usar o seu proprio amor maternal contra ela... as suas preciosas filhas eram perfeitas para servir a mim. Mas ela descobriu e conseguiu esconder vocês, mandou Ana para os Ryans, a familia esnobe e você e sua irmã para os Princes, mal sabia ela que a semelhança desse sobrenome com o Snape não era mera coincidencia... Felizmente Belatriz percebeu a burrice que havia feito e voltou a ser minha seguidora.

Confusa, Layse olhou de Snape para Voldemort. Snape parecia tão confuso quanto ela, a curiosidade agora, era maior do que a vontade de ir embora.

— Sarah e Robert Prince são bruxos, meus seguidores, Robert é um primo distante de Severo.

— Eu... eu não entendo. Eles pareciam odiar a bruxaria. Eles sempre nos batiam quando algo de estranho acontecia.

— Não, eles apenas não as achavam dignas de serem donas de uma magia tão rara e inexplicavel.

— Do que você tá falando?

— Da magia de vocês. Cada uma de vocês, incluindo Ana, possui um poder único. Você possui um poder inexplicado, nem eu, que criei esse poder,sei exatamente do que se trata.

— Espera. Você criou esse novo tipo de magia!?

— Isso mesmo, e como ela faz parte de você, então _você _é obrigada a me servir. Você me pertence, muito mais até do que suas irmãs, cuja as magias também são minha criações.

— Wow! Wow! Pode ir parando por ai! — exclamou Layse indignada — Está dizendo que cada uma de nós possui uma magia única que _você _criou só para nos forçar a te servir!?

— Isso mesmo — concordou Voldemort rindo satisfeito — Ana pode prever o futuro e Lyane pode juntar o presente, o passado e futuro em uma realidade artificial.

— Então você é responsavel pela forma como somos hoje?

— E por isso me pertencem — completou Voldemort sorrindo.

— Nada que fizer me obrigará a ser uma Comensal — disse Layse veementemente.

— Eu não preciso obrigar você... — respondeu o Lord serenamente — Eu já tenho o que quero.

Snape remexeu-se inquieto em seu lugar, sabia que essa conversa estava tomando um rumo bem diferente do que imaginava.

— O que quis dizer com isso?

Antes que a mesma negasse tal ato, Voldemort pegou o braço esquerdo da garota e mostrou-lhe o pulso limpo, riu e começou a esfregar levemente o local.

— O que está fazendo? — questionou Layse confusa.

Em resposta, o Lord apenas continuou o ato até que a marca se tornou nitida no local.

Layse olhou-a sem acreditar, ela não estava ficando louca, ali, em seu pulso, havia sim a Marca Negra.

— Como-Como fez isso? — gaguejou a garota sem consguir acreditar no que via.

— Quando você tinha três anos, sua mãe deixou você sozinha por cerca de dez minutos, foi o suficiente para mim — revelou o Lord vangloriando a si mesmo — Com toda certeza ela não sabe disso e seu pai também não sabia até agora, é claro que ele não vai contar a ninguem. Cuidei para que isso fosse um segredo até hoje, um simples feitiço de ocultamento ajudou muito.

— E continuará sendo um segredo — garantiu Layse respirando fundo.

— Isso dependerá de você... — disse ele afastando-se — Sabe que se contar a alguem, dentro de pouco tempo toda Hogwarts saberá e em poucos dias se espalhará pelo Mundo Mágico. A partir dai será conhecida como a Traidora, ou como a Criação de Lord Voldemort!

— Você sempre pensa assim ou isso só acontece quando se trata do meu futuro e das consenquencias de minhas decisões? — questionou Layse fitando o vazio.

— A segunda opção, com certeza — confirmou o Lord sem hesitar — Você, sendo minha criação para um futuro plano sem falhas, deve ver como suas decisões movimentarão o Mundo Mágico.

— Desde quando é realista?

— Desde que eu esteja na sua presença... sou muita coisa, até mesmo um pai preocupado — divertiu-se ele.

Layse levantou-se bruscamente e de forma rapida e furiosa, aproximou-se do Lord, exaltando-se:

— Você não é meu pai! E nunca será considerado como um! Você é um cretino! Assassino! Cruel é apelido para você!

— Quantos elogios... — provocou o Lord — Não quer algo mais de mim, quer? Já lhe dei tanto...

— Nunca serei fiel a você.

— A decisão é sua, se você não for fiel a mim... será culpada pelo sofrimento daqueles que a acolhem verdadeiramente, seus amigos, suas irmãs. Imagine por quanto sofrimento você seria responsavél...

Layse bufou, Voldemort realmente tinha pensado em tudo.

— O que quer de mim? — cedeu ela, fazendo Snape arregalar os olhos com indignação.

— Por enquanto, quero apenas que mantenha em segredo sob qualquer circunstancia... com o tempo lhe explicarei melhor — disse Voldemort sentando no que parecia ser seu trono — E lembre-se: não pode praticar magia de grande porte sem que saiba.

— Vai me saber minha localização toda vez que eu praticar magia em grande escala?!

— Isso mesmo, e posso até impedi-la de completar tal magia.

Layse não sabia se chorava ou se gritava, se corria ou atacava, ou se fazia tudo isso de uma vez só. Sua mente estava tão confusa e embaralhada, as informações pareciam girar desordenadamante em sua mente. Belatriz se importava? E Snape? Ela e suas irmãs são criações de Voldemort? Deveria contar a alguem? Alguém se importaria? Várias outras perguntas surgiram... mas de uma coisa ela tinha a absoluta certeza:

Ela é uma Comensal da Morte.

Querendo ou não, estava servindo à Lord Voldemort e estava sendo obrigada a ser fiel à ele. O que faria?

Nada, pelo menos por enquanto. Layse nunca foi de ficar de braços cruzados em situações dificeis, mas sabia que há certos momentos que o melhor mesmo é não fazer nada. Será que ela aguentaria não fazer nada?

Perguntas e mais perguntas, pessoas pedindo explicações e um Dumbledore quieto, foi o que Snape e Layse receberam ao voltar para Hogwarts, mas nenhum dos dois fez questão de responder alguma das perguntas, apenas despediram-se dos demais e se direcionaram cada qual para seus aposentos. Snape havia refeito o feitiço de ocultamento no braço de Layse, mas mesmo assim, entre eles não houve nenhuma troca de palavras e muito menos uma conversa. Mal se encaravam.

Layse recebeu a noticia de quer iria dividir seu quarto com Ana, mas encostar-se na janela e fitar a lua, nada mais ocupava sua mente se não Lord Voldemort. Ela sabia, que mesmo não dizendo isso, ele irá fazer de sua vida um inferno e, de uma forma ou de outra, ela não esperava o contrario. Por mais feliz que estivesse ao chegar em Hogwarts e se deparar com esse fabuloso mundo que sempre sonhou, Layse sabia que sua vida não seria nada normal e muito menos facil. No entanto, essa pequena revolta de sua irmã era o que ela menos esperava. No momento em que pensou em sua irmã, sabia, que nem Lyane e nem ela própria seriam as mesmas e nem teriam a mesma relação...

— Não deveria pensar dessa forma negativa — disse Ana sentando em sua cama.

— Sabe ler mentes agora? — questionou Layse sem deixar de fitar o luar.

— Faço o que posso — respondeu a garota séria.

— Não faça isso com a minha mente, pode não gostar — avisou Lays.

— Só tento ignorar seus pensamentos negativos, ou seja, quase tudo.

— Sou filha do Snape, sou naturalmente negativa — defendeu-se Lays sentando em sua cama.

— Então force a si mesma para ser positiva!

— Saiba que isso é o mesmo que pedir para Harry deixar um inocente morrer na sua frente.

— Ele e seu jeito heroico... Ele consegue ser um héroi e um idiota ao mesmo tempo.

Por alguns minutos o silêncio instalou-se no local.

— Vou te ajudar no que posso, Layse. Saiba disso — disse Ana repetinamente.

— Sabe de tudo, não sabe? — verificou Layse.

— Sim, eu sei. E também sei que essa marca negra vai pesar muito nas suas decisões, pois antes de tudo e de qualquer coisa, você vai pensar nessa marca e nas consequencias caso quebre as regras — esclareceu a morena.

— As coisas serão diferentes agora, não é? — lamentou Layse deitando-se.

— Não só as coisas, como também alguns que conhecemos... — respondeu Ana.

No outro quarto, Lyane andava de um lado para o outro. Estava confusa, mas de certa forma sabia o que deveria fazer. Amava sua irmã, mas conhecia bem os defeitos dela, e não podia aceitar que esses defeitos mexessem com sua vida e muito menos com sua mente.

— Como ela pôde ter perdoado a Ryans tão rápido!? — sussurrou a si mesma, indignada.

Não podia que Ana Ryans interferisse em sua vida, e já que Layse agora estava ao lado de Ana, também não podia dar essa liberdade à ela.

— Sou uma sonserina agora, preciso mudar certas partes do meu comportamento — disse ela ao vazio — Ser sonserina é estar diante de varias escolhas e escolher a melhor!

Ela fitou o retrato de Layse que estava sobre a mesa, tocou-o.

— E eu já fiz minha escolha — e abaixou o retrato, colocando a foto contra a madeira da mesa — A partir de agora é cada uma por si, Layse.


	5. Finalmente o primeiro dia

**LAYSE P.D.V ON**

Dá pra acreditar que eu cheguei à Hogwarts há duas semanas e só hoje vou ter o meu privilegiado primeiro dia de aula!? Que desgraça... Eu e Ana tivemos que acordar CINCO HORAS DA MANHÃ! Isso só porque tínhamos que resolver algumas coisas em relação às aulas... De qualquer forma, quando acordei Lyane já não estava mais, me disseram que ela estava adiantada, nem liguei, ela é muito rancorosa e duvido que me queira por perto por um bom tempo, ainda mais se Ana estiver comigo. Que frescura!

Que seja! Agora aqui estou eu, já pronta e praticamente correndo pelos corredores junto com Ana e com um Snape mal humorado atrás de nós. Snape disse que não assistiremos às aulas que ocorrem depois do almoço, que sempre são Adivinhação ou Runas, porque não são necessárias, uma perca de tempo (na humilde opinião de Snape), portanto, logo depois eu devo estar na sala dele e Ana deve estar na sala de Dumbledore, porque ele é o mentor dela (ela é foda), perguntei à Snape se ele não tinha que dar alguma aula depois do almoço e sabe o que ele respondeu?

― Se tenho ou não, não importa a você. Cuide da sua vida e deixe a minha em paz.

Bem educado ele, não? #ironiasempre.

No café da manhã eu e Ana nos separamos porque ela foi selecionada para a Sonserina (pode uma coisa dessas!?) bom... ela é uma Lestrange, pra que outra casa ela iria?

Lá estava eu, sozinha, na mesa quase vazia da Grifinória, quando um certo moreno senta ao meu lado e uma dupla à minha frente.

― Ora, ora, ora... O trio de ouro veio me dar as boas-vindas, estou me sentindo honrada agora ― comentei rindo enquanto me servia.

Fala sério! Eu estava me segurando para não ataca-los! MEUS IDOLOS!

― Nem sei porque aceitei vim falar com você... ― comentou Rony meio emburrado.

― Porque sabe que sua mãe vai lhe dar uma bronca por ignorar uma pessoa só por causa de sua família ― respondi convicta.

― Como sabe disso? ― questionou ele pasmo ― Por que eu ignoraria você por causa do seu nome?

Hã? Eles perderam a memoria ou quê? Tão zoando com a minha cara?

― Está falando sério? ― desacreditei. Ele é tão lerdo assim? ― Que seja. O importante é que Molly Weasley é uma ótima pessoa, a decepcione e eu decepo você.

― Então você sabe mesmo a nossa história!?

― Naaaoooo! Quê isso! ― ironizei fazendo Hermione e Harry rirem.

Dei um pulo quando o maldito Snape jogou na minha frente os meus horários.

― Muito obrigada ― agradeci sarcástica, recebendo um olhar mortal dele.

― Caso não saiba, o seu olhar não tem a fabulosa capacidade de matar alguém ― provoquei irritada ― Portanto, pode me olhar assim quantas vezes quiser, vou ignora-lo sempre.

― Garota impertinente ― disse o professor afastando-se.

― Morcego seboso ― rebati, mas _infelizmente _ele não ouviu.

― Não gosta do professor Snape? ― quis saber Hermione.

― Estou começando a não suporta-lo mais... ― respondi.

― Bem-vindo ao clube "Não suportamos o Snape" ― disse Rony já com a boca cheia.

― Eu realmente não sei o que diabos aconteceu ― revelei confusa ― Eu sempre admirei Snape, agora eu o admiro e o odeio ao mesmo tempo... Nossa, eu mesma não me entendo. Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado!?

― Quer nossa ajuda? ― sugeriu Harry.

― Ainda pergunta? Como acha que vou sobreviver nesse mundo sem a grande ajuda de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley? ― brinquei.

— Transfiguração é uma área muito nobre da magia, por isso é necessária na maioria dos testes que irão fazer futuramente ― começou a professora McGonagoll ― Vocês estão no quinto ano e é inaceitável que não saibam ao menos transfigurar seres inanimados! Portanto, vocês terão uma semana para treinar o necessário e na semana que vem teremos um teste prático e não admito falhas!

Todo esse discurso da professora Minerva estava sendo feito porque todos que ela pediu para transfigurar um livro em uma pena, não tiveram sucesso. E eu aqui tentando me esconder para não piorar as coisas...

― Srta. Snape? ― chamou ela me procurando pela sala.

Ah que droga!

Todos, corvinais e grifinórios, começaram a procurar pela sala, porque além de tudo, ninguém ali sabia que eu e Lyane éramos filhas do Snape.

― Srta. Snape venha aqui na frente e faça uma demonstração ― chamou ela mais uma vez.

Será que ela não lembra que hoje é meu primeiro dia!?

Tremendo e chamando muita atenção, levantei-me e fui ficar a frente de todos.

― Transforme esse livro em uma pena, srta. Snape ― ordenou a professora ― Caso consiga, darei trinta pontos à Grifinória.

Ai meu Deus!

― Mas professora... ― tentei meio que gaguejando ― É o meu primeiro dia aqui e-

― Sei que você é capaz ― confirmou Minerva veementemente.

Engoli em seco. Peguei minha varinha branca (só mais um detalhe que chama a atenção né?) e mirei o livro sobre a mesa.

Concentre-se Layse. Você consegue.

― Meus parabéns, srta. Snape ― comemorou a professora quando o livro diminuiu e transformou-se em uma pena branca ― Trinta pontos para a Grifinória!

Como foi que eu consegui fazer isso mesmo hein?

― Você é filha do Snape!? ― exclamou Harry ao meu lado.

― Harry... fique calmo, Lays deve ter um bom motivo para não ter nos contado, né Layse? ― questionou Rony apreensivo. Seus olhos diziam claramente: é bom que tenha um bom motivo!

Que ousadia dele...

― Não só um, mais sim três motivos, Ronald Weasley ― comecei séria o que fez o trio me encarar confuso ― Primeiro: não achei que isso fosse tão importante assim; segundo: com certeza iriam tirar conclusões sobre mim apenas com esse detalhe e terceiro: comecei a falar com vocês _essa manhã _e não tenho obrigação alguma de dar satisfações à vocês sobre isso!

Dizendo isso, apenas dei as costas à eles, não estava a fim de ter raiva logo no primeiro dia e logo com eles... Meu ano não pode ser tão ruim assim né?

Como dito nos livros e bem mostrado nos filmes, o almoço é realmente delicioso, que me desculpem os Chef's franceses, mas essa comida aqui bate qualquer um.

― Layse ― chamou Hermione sentando ao meu lado e colocando seus livros sobre a mesa ― Queremos falar com você...

― Queremos? ― eu não estou ficando cega... só há ela ali.

― Sim, queremos ― confirmou Harry sentando ao meu lado e Rony sentando a minha frente.

― Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso à uma garota que conheci em poucas horas... mas me desculpe, fui idiota ― pediu Rony cabisbaixo, repentinamente ele levantou a cabeça, assustado ― Que feitiço usou em mim!?

Apenas ri, apesar de ser um completo idiota, Rony pode fazer uma pessoa se sentir bem.

― Posso te fazer companhia? ― perguntou Ana já sentando ao meu lado.

― O que faz aqui? ― perguntou Rony de forma rude.

― Olha como fala Rony, ela é minha irmã ― repreendi.

― Irmã?! ― exclamaram eles em uníssono.

― Snape tem três filhas!? ― sussurrou Hermione horrorizada.

Merda!

― Foi você que contou... ― sussurrou Ana querendo fugir da culpa ― Olha gente, muita calma nessa hora, Layse, vai contar tudo.

Arregalei os olhos pra ela e lhe dei um tapa na cabeça. Idiota.

― Somente eu e Lyane somos filhas de Snape, Ana é minha irmã por parte de mãe.

― E quem é sua mãe? ― questionou Harry curioso.

Com certeza eles estavam pensando quem poderia ser a mulher doida que teve três filhas com o Snape.

― Bellatriz Lestrange ― respondi num suspiro.

― O QUÊ!?

― Acalmem-se por Merlin! ― pediu Ana.

― Srta. Snape, srta. Lestrange ― chamou a professora Minerva da mesa principal.

Por que ela insiste em dizer tais nomes em publico.

― Sim professora? ― dissemos ao nos aproximar da mesma.

― Faltam apenas cinco minutos para o término do almoço ― avisou ela indiferente.

― Ai meu Deus, Snape! ― apenas peguei minhas coisas e sai correndo rumo às Masmorras, se eu me atrasar Snape vai acabar comigo.

Quando cheguei a sua sala a porta já estava aberta e ele já me esperava impacientemente no local.

― Está atrasada.

Como assim?!

― Entre antes que eu desista de ficar em sua companhia.

Como ele é um pai maravilhoso ne?

Sentei na cadeira que ele indicou e ele sentou na outra, defronte a mim. Somente a mesa nos separava, ou melhor, somente a mesa me separava de chegar até àquele pálido pescoço e esmaga-lo até que aquele morcegão ir embora e deixar somente o Severo que eu sabia que existia. Resmunguei baixinho. Provavelmente ele me mataria antes disso, mas não custava nada tentar ne?

― Pensamentos banais? ― questionou ele cruzando os braços.

Cruzei os braços também e disse:

― Por que não invade minha mente e descobre se são ou não pensamentos banais?

― Permitiria que eu invadisse sua mente?

― E desde quando você precisa da permissão de alguém?

Ele suspirou, provavelmente estava impaciente e eu apenas estava me divertindo.

― O Chapéu Seletor disse que você uma mente semelhante à minha. Então provavelmente está pensando em algum tipo de vingança ou está apenas se divertindo com essa situação.

Ele é bom...

― Que situação?

Ele suspirou novamente, agora massageando as têmporas. Segurei-me para não rir. Ele curvou-se, colocando suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa.

― Não pense que só porque você e sua irmã vieram para Hogwarts, que eu vou me transformar em um bom e carinhoso pai. Jamais serei isso.

― E eu jamais esperei isso ― mas, tinha esperanças ― Sei tanto quanto você, que seu orgulho em ser o temido professor é grande o suficiente para manter essa mascará de carrancudo que está usando agora. Conheço você Severo. Sei que você é tolo o suficiente para achar que ninguém mais, em exceção de Dumbledore, sabe o bom ser humano que você guarda a sete chaves dentro de si mesmo.

― Esse dito ser humano _bom_ já morreu há muito tempo ― ele levantou-se ― Eu sou o que você está vendo, não escondo nada! E ninguém, muito menos você, sabe o que se passa na minha mente e principalmente na minha vida!

Ele ficou tão furioso que nem percebeu que eu o chamei pelo primeiro nome e que não o chamei de _senhor _e sim _você._

― Ah não? ― desacreditei irônica ― Ótimo! Então você não se culpa todos os dias pela morte de Lilian Evans? Não odeia Harry Potter simplesmente por lembrar muito o pai? Não considera Dumbledore um pai!?

― Isso não interessa! ― exclamou ele jogando um copo na parede, fazendo o som dos estilhaços sendo quebrados ecoar, provavelmente, por todo o corredor ― Pelo menos finja que é uma Snape e comporte-se como tal!

― E qual é a diferença? Vou ter que quebrar copos também? ― perguntei sarcástica e calma ― Estou vendo como um Snape consegue manter a calma.

― Não me faça perder a paciência... ― disse ele entredentes enquanto voltava a se sentar.

― E nesse momento, você ainda sabe o significado da palavra paciência? ― eu sabia que só estava piorando as coisas. Mas eu sabia que, de que qualquer maneira, ele não seria bonzinho comigo, então estou me adiantando um pouco.

O silêncio estalou-se pela sala. Ficamos apenas no encarando, negro no negro, sem nem ao menos piscar. Longos minutos passaram-se. Nem sei como estou conseguindo...

― Então? ― chamei ― Vai ficar tentando me matar apenas com o olhar ou vai pensar logo num assunto para _tentarmos _conversar? Você é o adulto maduro aqui e ainda temos cerca de meia hora sozinhos.

― Conte-me sobre você... sobre sua personalidade ― pediu em um tom de voz divertido.

― Sou chata, irritante, teimosa, cabeça dura, orgulhosa, intrometida, adoro perturbar os outros, nunca perco uma briga e nunca me verá fugir de uma, penso bastante, sou vingativa e tenho uma língua muito afiada... exatamente como você.

Ele fechou a cara.

― Mas não sabe exatamente o que dizer para uma pessoa explodir...

― Duvidas de mim? ― perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

― Com certeza ― confirmou ele.

Levantei-me, pigarreei, coloquei minhas mãos sobre a mesa, aproximei-me dele e falei da forma mais acusatória e convincente que consegui:

― Você é o pior tipo de homem que já vi. Não passa de um velho morcego que se esconde nessa masmorra fria. Covarde. Traidor. Assassino de-

Não houve tempo de terminar, em um movimento brusco ele levantou-se e agarrou meu pescoço, aproximou meu rosto do dele.

― Sei que disse essas coisas somente para provar sua tese ― sua voz era baixa e letal, poderia ser a voz de alguém muito cruel ― Mas nada nesse mundo pode permitir que você, uma aluna qualquer, possa me julgar. Não quero você me atrapalhando, não quero você me importunando com questões que só você acha importante, não quero você dizendo que me conhece, pois não me conhece e não sabe do que sou capaz. Você pode saber do futuro, pode conhecer essa historia, mas nada lhe dá a certeza sobre a minha vida. O futuro é incerto assim como o rumo de uma vida qualquer. Se está pensando que vou ser ao menos um pouco mais educado com você, pode esquecer. Isso não inclui sua irmã, pelo o que vi nesses dias, ela é uma legitima Sonserina, tornou-se amiga de Draco. Sabe o que isso significa? ― eu já não conseguia respirar muito bem, mas não me importava com a resposta ― Que ela tem mais mente que você, ela merece minha atenção porque sei que tenho uma chance de me orgulhar dela...

Ele me soltou ao mesmo tempo em que me empurrava, acabei caindo no chão. Não consegui segurar as lagrimas, deixou-as cair sem qualquer vergonha.

― Pelo visto não se parece tanto comigo... ― comentou ele com ironia ― Mal consegue segurar as lagrimas diante de fracas situações.

Mesmo triste, não pude esquecer o quanto eu queria enfrentar ele.

Olhei para o chão e vi uma pequena poça de sangue se formar, foi quando percebi que havia um feio corte na minha mão, feito por um dos grandes estilhaços de vidro do copo que ele havia quebrado.

Ele olhou da poça para mim, mas eu não deixei que falasse nada, apenas me levantei e veementemente decretei:

― Tudo bem _professor Snape_, se quer que eu seja igual ao senhor, tudo bem, se assim deseja, então assim será. Talvez eu seja até pior.

Peguei minhas coisas e abandonei o local sem dizer mais nada.

Tá, eu continuou admirando-o, eu sou idiota, admito. Mas bem que ele podia ter deixado de me comparar a Lyane ne? Podia mesmo. Odeio quando me comparam a ela! Ela sempre é a mais engraçada, a mais popular, a mais legal, a mais corajosa, a mais impertinente, a mais intrometida na aula. Porra! Por acaso vão morrer se olharem para mim sem lembrarem dela!? Ou quanto ela é maravilhosa!? Isso tudo é muito chato.

Mas tá. Ok. Se ele quer que eu seja que nem ele, tudo bem. É claro que eu não vou ser arrogante com todo mundo ou algo desse tipo, mas vou fazer o possível para me assemelhar ao máximo! E se prefere a Lyane, tudo bem. Não me sinto feliz com isso, mas digamos que já estou acostumada. E não vou me jogar da torre por causa disso. Posso chorar um pouco mais tarde, mas não na frente de todo mundo ne? Mas é normal alguém se sentir triste por causa disso, não é?

Ah droga! Estou me complicando toda!

Minha mão ainda sangrava bastante, mas não liguei. Não vou morrer por causa disso. Apenas peguei um pano de dentro da minha bolsa e tentei estancar o sangue, mas não parecia ter muito efeito.

— Sozinha? Onde está seus amigos, Layse?

Só pode ser brincadeira...

— Pansy... o que quer? — perguntei com a voz entediante.

Virei-me para ela e assim percebi que estava acompanhada por mais duas amiguinhas.

— Ora, ora, ora... está sangrando? — zoou ela sarcástica — Pelo visto mais alguém odeia você.

— Ah claro. Isso já é normal — respondi no mesmo tom.

— Não devia estar em aula, srta. Parkinson? — questionou Snape aparecendo ao meu lado.

— Só estávamos de passagem, professor — respondeu Pansy sem graça.

— Estavam, agora já podem ir — ordenou ele rude.

As garotas acenaram rapidamente e se retiraram.

— Volte para a minha sala — ordenou ele já começando a andar.

Até parece.

— Não estou a fim — neguei fazendo-o parar e me encarar.

— Volte para a minha sala, é uma ordem — insistiu ele impaciente.

— Para cortar minha outra mão também? Não obrigada — teimei dando as costas para ele.

Sentir ele segurar meu braço e me puxar.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — exasperei tentando me soltar — Não pode me forçar a ficar naquela sala!

— Posso força-la a qualquer coisa, sou o seu pai.

— Ah... agora você é o meu pai? — questionei sarcástica.

Ele me empurrou para dentro da sala, trancou a porta e lançou um feitiço sobre ela. É agora que vou morrer...

— Qual é o seu problema? — questionou suspirando — Decida-se sobre o que quer!

— Qual é o _seu _problema? — corrigi irritada empurrando-o contra a parede — Você dá um discurso sobre como devo me comportar. Praticamente joga na minha cara que não me quer como filha e _pior_: ainda me compara com a Lyane! Decida-se _você_!

— Escute-

— Calado que eu ainda não terminei — interrompi — Você é o pior pai que já conheci, perdendo apenas para o meu pai adotivo, não digo isso para machuca-lo, digo somente a verdade e conhece a verdade. E vou deixar bem claro: você é um idiota, irritante, teimoso, seboso, chato, covarde e muito mais, é um homem cheio de defeitos. Mas também é meu pai e mesmo que não fosse, nada mudaria, eu o admiro e respeito, no entanto, nada nesse mundo me fará aguentar as feridas formadas por suas palavras. Portanto, decida-se Severo Snape, decida quem vai ser comigo. Qual mascara vai usar?

Novamente o silencio tomou conta. Eu respirava com dificuldade e minha mão doía mais ainda.

Então uma batida na porta nos fez pular de susto.

— Posso entrar, Severo? — era voz do diretor Dumbledore.

— Não — negou Snape sem tirar os olhos de mim.

— Sim, pode entrar diretor — repliquei com a voz controlada.

Snape revirou os olhos e sentou em sua cadeira, bufando.

Dumbledore não entrou sozinho, logo atrás dele estava Ana.

Snape levantou-se abruptamente e entrou em seu laboratório.

— Algum problema, srta. Snape? — questionou o diretor.

— Acho melhor me chamar apenas de Layse, vai deixar o seboso ali mais feliz — avisei desabando em uma cadeira.

— O que houve com sua mão!? — assustou-se Ana correndo ao meu encontro.

— Deixe que eu cuido disso — avisou Snape voltando com uma caixa em mãos.

Ele pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao meu lado, puxou meu braço. Com um aceno de varinha estancou o sangue, então, manualmente, passou uma poção sobre o ferimento e enfaixou.

— Não precisa de pontos. Mas se voltar a sangrar, volte comigo — avisou ele suavemente.

— Obrigada... — agradeci hesitante.

Espera... Ele não é vampiro? Como conseguiu se controlar?

"_O lugar me parecia familiar... um campo vasto, coberto pela grama verde. O vento estava forte, fazendo folhas secas voarem. Bem perto havia uma única árvore, grande e dali saiam as folhas secas. Encostada a ela estava Severo Snape olhando o horizonte, quando me viu, seus olhos arregalaram-se._

— _O que está fazendo aqui? _— _questionou exaltado._

_Olhei para trás a procura de mais alguma pessoa, mas havia só eu e ele ali._

— _Na verdade não sei. E você?_

— _Você veio me matar, não veio? _

— _Por que eu faria isso?_

— _Ora, não se faça de fingida! Isso não serve comigo! _— _ele deu um passo a frente e sacou a varinha _— _Você é vampira por causa, tornou-se amiga de todos, jurou fidelidade a Dumbledore e traiu todos nós! Traidora! Assassina! _

_Recuei com as acusações. Eu não estava entendo nada do que estava acontecendo._

— _Mate-o... essa é a ordem... Mate-o _— _uma voz sibilante ecoou entre nós._

— _O que está esperando? Faça! _

_Só então percebi que ele olhava em minha direção, mas não olhava para mim._

_Atrás de mim surgiu uma cópia minha mais velha. Com a varinha em mãos e lagrimas nos olhos que tentava esconder, minha versão mais velha aproximou-se de Snape._

— _Desculpe pai-_

— _Não me chame de pai! _— _interrompeu ele furioso _— _Você não é minha filha!_

_Lagrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela e pelo meu também. Por que isso estava acontecendo? Por que eu estava vendo isso?_

— _Não espere mais... Mate-o. Isso é uma ordem _— _ordenou a voz que reconheci sendo de Voldemort._

_Quase aos soluços ela ergueu a varinha e apontou para Snape._

— _Posso escutar suas últimas palavras? _— _questionou ele sério e irônico._

_Ela mostrou uma faca prateada e disse:_

— _Eu sempre o amei, pai... _— _em seguida cravou a faca em seu peito._

_Sufoquei um grito de pavor. Saindo do transe, Snape correu para o corpo de inerte daquela que futuramente será eu._

— _Por que fez isso? _— _quis saber Snape num sussurro._

— _Porque é assim que tem que ser..._

— Ah meu Merlin! — exclamei me afastando de Snape.

Ana arfava. Com certeza ela também viu o mesmo que acabei de ver.

— O que foi isso? — questionei confusa.

— O que foi o que? — questionou Snape desconfiado.

Olhei para Ana pedindo explicações. Ainda assustada, ela chamou:

— Temos que falar com Cedrico, agora.


	6. Raiva

— Temos que falar com Cedrico, agora.

— E com Voldemort — completei — Não podemos esquecer de tirar satisfação com ele!

— Podem explicar? — pediu Snape irritado.

— Não! — respondemos em uníssono.

Em seguida começamos a correr chamando por Cedrico. Mas o mesmo já estava no fim do corredor nos esperando.

— Ainda bem que não precisamos sair gritando por ai — suspirou Ana.

— Qual é o problema? — questionou ele parecendo indiferente a todo o nosso desespero.

— Por favor, diga que eu não sou uma vampira — pedi.

— Você não é uma vampira — disse ele indiferente.

— Agora seja sincero — pediu Ana séria.

Cedrico respirou fundo, olhou para os lados e soltou:

— Tanto quanto Severo Snape.

Que droga!

― Como? Por que? ― questionou Ana assustada.

― É genético. Se Snape e Belatriz são, então ela também é ― respondeu Cedrico o que lhe pareceu o obvio.

― Então Lyane também é ― conclui sem ter duvidas.

― Com toda certeza ― garantiu Cedrico.

― Eu também sou? ― verificou Ana temerosa.

― Há uma chance ― respondeu ele indiferente ― Precisamos conversar melhor em outro lugar.

Como assim eu sou vampira? Ah que droga! Há um mês eu nem acreditava na existência de vampiros, agora não só dou de cara com Edward Cullen como também sou uma. Por Merlin! O que faço agora? Nem sei como ser vampira, algo me diz que não vou me dar muito bem com essa nova realidade...

― Ainda se lembra desse lugar, não é mesmo Lays? ― verificou Cedrico me chamando atenção.

Olhei em volta e percebi que estávamos no "esconderijo" que Dumbledore deu a ele.

― Claro, o seu lugar de fuga ― respondi.

― Gostei desse lugar ― admitiu Ana jogando-se em uma das poltronas.

Cedrico foi até um estante cheia de livros, pegou dois e entregou a mim, dizendo:

― Leia esses livros. Eles vão ajudar você a entender melhor o que está acontecendo.

― Que tal ir adiantando algumas coisas? ― pedi jogando os livros dentro da minha bolsa.

― O que quer saber? ― questionou ele sentando.

― Como é um vampiro da minha espécie? O que ele faz? O que ele não pode fazer? ― questionei sem hesitar.

Cedrico apenas suspirou e disse:

― Temo que essa pergunta somente Belatriz pode responder.

― Fala sério? ― questionou Ana ajeitando-se rapidamente.

Cedrico concordou.

― Nunca saberemos a resposta ― conclui infeliz.

― Acho que saberemos mais rápido do que pensa... ― replicou Ana pensativa.

― Não comece a ser misteriosa agora Ana, não me traga mais confusão ― pedi de forma séria.

Tudo o que eu menos preciso agora é de alguém colocando mais mistério na realidade.

As semanas passaram-se normalmente, tentei ficar o mais longe possível de Snape, para evitar futuras brigas. Não tentei ou me esforcei para me aproximar de Lyane, não vou ficar correndo atrás da minha irmã só por causa de suas besteiras.

Tentei ao máximo não me preocupar com nada, me concentrei apenas nas informações dos livros que Cedrico me deu. Eles estão sendo uteis.

― Não acha que devia estar pensando no futuro dessa historia? ― questionou Ana jogando os livros sobre a mesa da biblioteca.

― Como assim? ― questionei sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Ela puxou o livro com violência e o jogou contra a mesa da biblioteca, irritada.

― Pelo o amor de Merlin Layse! O tempo está passando e a história também não para. Se não fizer algo o quanto antes, a historia vai se repetir até o ultimo detalhe!

― Impossível ― repliquei suspirando ― Só por estarmos aqui já estamos alterando a historia e consequentemente o futuro.

― Você me entendeu... ― insistiu Ana entredentes.

― O que quer que eu faça? ― perguntei levantando-me ― Não posso simplesmente ir mudando tudo o que quero! Vai bagunçar tudo!

— O que vimos naquele dia na sala do Snape foi só um aviso — lembrou Ana — Mas há muitas chances de acontecer! Você não quer mata-lo, ou quer?

— Claro que não — respondi sem hesitar.

— Então faça as mudanças necessárias o quanto antes — sugeriu a mini Lestrange — Peça ajuda à Snape.

— Ficou maluca!? Ele jamais irá me ajudar e colocar tudo em risco.

— Pelo menos tente!

— E ser acusada de ser fraca e inútil? Nem pensar.

— Pense bem Layse — pediu Ana arrumando suas coisas — É uma chance de você garantir a sobrevivência dele.

Sozinha em um corredor deserto e praticamente escuro, comecei a pensar na possibilidade de pedir ajuda a Snape... será que ele me ajudaria? Poxa... é para salvar a vida dele! Do que estou falando? Desde quando Snape se preocupa com a própria vida?

— Não devia estar dormindo princesa?

Fechei os olhos buscando paciência. Ela não se cansa de me seguir!?

— E você não devia estar na esquina Pansy? — impliquei virando-me para encara-la.

Ela avançou furiosa.

— Olha como fala comigo filha do seboso!

— Se acha que xingando o Snape vai me enfurecer... Pode esquecer queridinha — retruquei indiferente.

— Então eu posso, sem problemas, lembrar que cada membro da sua inútil e suja família odeia você? — tentou ela novamente.

— Eu diria que estou mais do que consciente de que todas essas pessoas me odeiam — repliquei indiferente fazendo-a bufar impaciente — Mas não tem problema nenhum você lembrar se quiser. Não esqueça que Ana não me odeia ainda.

Ela revirou os olhos e se aproximou com a varinha erguida:

— Vamos ver se é indiferente a isso também.

Por instinto que peguei nas escolas trouxas, apenas arranquei a varinha de sua mão e a empurrei. Por azar dela, o empurrão foi forte demais e ela tropeçou, caindo no chão.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — bradou Umbridge aparecendo em meio a escuridão

E como eu tenho _muita sorte_, Snape estava com ela.

— A Snape me atacou! — acusou Pansy com um medo falso — Mesmo depois de ter arrancado minha varinha.

E a maldita varinha dela ainda estava em minhas mãos, como prova do crime que _não aconteceu_!

— Explique-se — ordenou Snape frio me fazendo recuar. Eu tinha medo dele?

— Eu me declaro inocente — falei fazendo-o bufar — Ela que ficou com raiva e tentou lançar um feitiço em mim! Eu nem saquei minha varinha, apenas arranquei a dela e a empurrei. Como ela tem muito azar que nem eu, tropeçou e caiu. E deve ter batido a cabeça para inventar uma história tão falsa como essa...

Pansy poderia me queimar viva só com o olhar, tamanha era sua raiva.

— De qualquer forma — voltou Snape — A srta. _Layse _irá pedir desculpas a srta. Parkinson, por derruba-la — ordenou ele com um olhar vitorioso.

Hahaha palhaçada isso!

— Nunca! — exclamei me aproximando de Snape — Eu nunca peço desculpas por algo que o outro ser mereceu levar. Se eu tivesse dado um soco na cara feia dela, eu até poderia pedir. Mas _infelizmente _eu não dei.

— Olha como fala comigo garota — ameaçou Snape — Exijo mais respeito.

Bufei indignada.

— Peça desculpas! — vociferou Umbridge — É uma ordem.

— Um minuto — pedi.

Encarei Pansy com um sorriso forçado no rosto, ela já estava de pé e sorria vitoriosa. Respirou fundo e me preparei. Acertei-lhe no soco bem no meio daquela cara de cadela que ela tem.

— Agora sim — disse sarcástica — Desculpa Pansy. Não fiz por mal...

Snape e Umbridge me encaram mortalmente. Ops... estou lascada.

— Três meses de detenção!? — verificou Ana assustada — A Umbridge te deu três meses de detenção!?

— Pela segunda vez Ana, sim, ela me deus três meses!

— Será um inferno! Você conhece a detenção dela...

— Sim Ana — concordei entediada — Conheço muito bem as detenções dela. Agora me deixa ir, por que o pior me espera. Uma conversa séria com o Snape.

Tive que bater na porta de Snape varias vezes até ele ter _difícil _trabalho de me deixar entrar.

— Por que não avisou que estava ocupado? — perguntei vendo vários pergaminhos em sua mesa — Deixa que eu volto amanhã.

— Cala a boca e senta logo — ordenou ele _muito gentilmente_.

Revirei os olhos e sentei no mesmo lugar de sempre.

— Seu ato de ontem é inaceitável — começou ele me fazendo bufar — Sua desobediência foi proposital! Digo que a detenção dada por Umbridge foi pouco, você estava fora da cama depois do toque de recolher e ainda agrediu uma aluna. Terá que ter detenções comigo também, toda noite.

Duas detenções? Toda noite? Mas o que!?

— Como assim!? — exclamei indignada — Parkinson também estava fora da cama e não recebeu nenhuma detenção. Só por que ela é uma sonserina! Isso é uma injustiça contra a minha pessoa e a qualquer grifinório!

— Cale-se antes que eu aumente sua detenção! — interrompeu Snape furioso.

Cerrei os olhos e respirei fundo. Peguei minhas coisas e antes de bater a porta falei.

— Vá a merda papai.

Furiosa, sai pisando fundo pelos corredores.

— Pare imediatamente Layse! — exclamou Snape do corredor quase cheio.

Parei e fechei os olhos pedindo paciência a Merlin.

— O que você quer? — perguntei seca quando o encarei.

— Olha o modo como fala. Sou seu professor — disse ele tentando se controlar.

— Fala logo — apressei — Antes que eu exploda cada corredor dessa escola.

— Volte para a minha sala e conversaremos.

A minha raiva era tanta que nem tive a consciência de negar quando ele me puxou pelo braço. Mas todo vampiro tem uma boa audição e eu não sou exceção.

— Isso deve ser mal de família... Layse deve esta tão estressada por que todos a odeiam nessa escola. O sangue ruim dela deve estar fervendo agora... A Lestrange é a próxima. Nenhuma delas honra o sobrenome que têm. Isso é um desperdício de chance. Uma família podre. Acho que o Lord das Trevas vai se divertir muito com as duas...

Simples. Mas o suficiente para despertar a fera. Ela tem razão: meu sangue está fervendo...de raiva.

Snape deve ter escutado também, pois segurou meu pulso ainda mais forte. Mas era tarde demais.

— Repete — falei encarando Pansy que nem estava tão longe assim de mim.

— O que? — ela fez-se de desentendida, mas estava nervosa.

— Layse... — repreendeu Snape temeroso.

— Calado — cortei seca. Deixei minha boca cair no chão e me aproximei lentamente da cadela que arregalava os olhos — Repete o que você acabou de falar sobre a minha família.

— Mas... mas eu não disse nada — gaguejou ela.

— Parkinson saia daqui — ordenou Snape.

Mas antes que ela conseguisse dar um passo, eu a agarrei pelo pescoço pelos cabelos e a joguei na parede, colocando-a sobre a mira da minha varinha logo em seguida.

— Nunca. Jamais na sua vida e principalmente na minha presença, fale mal da minha família — avisei entredentes tentando controlar a raiva — Ela não é perfeita. Não é unida. E como você faz questão de lembrar, a maior parte dela me odeia. Mas nunca ouse falar mal dela se quiser continuar viva. Entendeu ou quer que eu escreva tudo na sua pele?

Ela concordou sem hesitar. Então a soltei. Fiz muito pouco... devia ter torturado ela até Voldemort sentir pena.

— Meu pai vai saber disso... — ouvi ela murmurar quando deu às costas.

Segurei-a pela capa e a trouxe para o mesmo lugar. Ela se assustou.

— Sim... seu pai vai saber — concordei com um sorriso malvado — E quando for contar a ele, me faça um favor e diga para ele vim conversar comigo pessoalmente.

— Mas um mês de detenção para você, srta. Snape — decretou Umbridge aparecendo sei la de onde.

— Venha Layse, você precisa se acalmar — disse Snape me puxando.

Ele me empurrou para dentro de sua sala e trancou a porta, ótimo.

— Eu sei, eu sei — adiantei me jogando na cadeira — Um mês de detenção e menos cinquenta pontos da Grifinória e blá blá blá. Ande logo com isso por que quero me trancar no quarto.

— Na verdade não vou punir você — surpreendeu Snape massageando as têmporas.

— Por que meu estresse é culpa sua? — chutei. Era verdade.

— Não — negou ele revirando os olhos — Por que essa raiva contida faz parte da _nossa _natureza, se é que me entende. Não posso culpa-la por jogar sua raiva em qualquer um. Apenas tenha mais controle. De certa forma, a culpa é minha também.

— Não preciso negar, ou preciso? — impliquei.

— Por favor Layse, estou tentando ajudar.

— Eu também. Mas nós sabemos que não vai conseguir, na primeira oportunidade vai me culpar por mais alguma coisa.

— Não posso fazer nada se você não consegue parar de se meter em confusão.

O silencio reinou por um tempo. Até que decidi quebra-lo com a sinceridade:

— Apesar de tudo, você ainda é meu pai. E cada palavra dita por você me fere, como seria com qualquer filho que se importe com a opinião do pai. Você pode não me querer como filha, mas eu o aceito como pai. E isso não vai mudar, não importa o quanto me odeie. Se gosta ou não dessa situação, é problema seu. Mas não fale como se não se importasse, porque sei que se importa. A partir de agora as coisas serão do seu jeito, _professor Snape_.

Peguei minhas coisas e fui para a próxima aula. Nada mais.


	7. Belatriz

Os dias não poderiam ter passado mais devagar... achei mesmo que o tempo estava conspirando contra mim ou que toda essa lentidão seja consequências da minha infernal estadia em Hogwarts.

Depois da minha explosão com Pansy, se alguém não me ignorava, agora me ignora. Por raiva ou por medo. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana foram os únicos que permaneceram do meu lado, eles ate me parabenizaram por "colocar Pansy em seu lugar". Snape... Snape é um caso especial, como sempre. Ele está cada dia mais estranho, mas bipolar. Um dia parece preocupado e as vezes até não come, pelo menos não no salão principal, em outros dias parece que pode matar qualquer um de tanto estresse e raiva. Já desisti de entendê-lo.

— Você também pode comer sabia? — sugeriu Hermione parecendo preocupada.

— Não estou com fome... — respondi sem animo.

— O que está acontecendo Layse? Você está estranha há dias — questionou Harry.

— Harry tem razão — concordou Rony — Você até parou de implicar comigo.

Eu não me sentia bem há dias, parecia que toda a minha energia estava sendo sugada dia após dia e qualquer mínimo esforço me deixava quase exausta. Mas eles não precisavam saber disso...

— Lays, posso te perguntar uma coisa? — pediu Mione que estava sentada ao meu lado. Harry que estava do outro, parou para prestar atenção na conversa.

— Claro, Mione — concordei sem problemas.

— Não... sente raiva do seu pai dá mais atenção às suas irmãs do que à você? — quis saber Mione com real interesse.

— Sinceramente... não — respondi pensativa. Eu acho que era verdade...eu acho.

— Como assim? — perguntaram os dois.

— É que eu já me acostumei — esclareci — Não posso negar que no começo eu senti raiva, sim eu senti e muita, por que eu sempre pensei: como ele pode dá mais atenção a elas do que a mim? Sou que nem elas! Isso por acaso é preconceito contra a Grifinória!?

— E o que mudou? — perguntou Harry.

— Comecei a pensar mais racionalmente — respondi indiferente — Passei a me perguntar: por que vou ligar em me preocupar com meu pai se ele nem liga pra mim? É perca de tempo tentar conseguir atenção de um completo teimoso. Então decidi parar e hoje nem ligo mais. Ele me odeia, eu não vou com a cara dele mais, estamos quites!

— Acho que foi uma otima decisão — parabenizou Mione.

— Concordo. Snape não merece a sua preocupação — conclui Harry olhando de esguela para Snape que também fitava o grupo — Na minha opinião ele é um péssimo pai.

— Sabe... eu sempre o admirei, os motivos disso não importa, mas ainda continuou o admirando — revelei fitando minha comida.

— Sério? Como consegue? — perguntou Harry.

— É como admirar Voldemort, ele pode ser o bruxo mais maléfico do mundo! Mas ninguém pode negar que ele é um grande bruxo, com poderes extraordinários, só perde para Dumbledore — expliquei pacientemente.

No final, os outros dois acabaram concordando com o fato.

— Podemos conversar? — pediu uma voz seca que eu conhecia muito bem.

Virei-me lentamente, rezando internamente para que não fosse quem eu estava pensando. Quando encarei o próprio Snape a minha frente, suspirei cansada, mais uma discussão estava a caminho...

— O que deseja _professor_? — questionei frisando bem o "professor".

— Conversar com minha filha — respondeu ele inexpressivo.

Olhei ao redor, indiquei Lyane e respondi:

— Bom, sua filha está por ali, do outro lado do salão.

— Estou falando da outra filha — replicou Snape.

— Ela também está do outro lado do salão — respondi indiferente.

— Por que me ignora como pai? — quis saber o professor com a expressão mais preocupada.

— Por que me ignora como filha? — repliquei levantando-me e encarando-o.

Nessa hora, todos já estavam observando a cena, prontos para uma futura briga.

— Eu não te ignoro.

— Não? Olha professor, eu o adoro, sempre o admirei, sempre foi um modelo para mim... então eu não estou a fim de brigar ok?

— Eu também não quero brigar — revelou Snape impedindo minha passagem — Então será que podemos, com calma, ir para a minha sala e conversarmos?

Fitei Hermione e Dumbledore, e percebi que o olhar de ambos dizia sim.

— Não — respondi fazendo-o piscar varias vezes.

— Como assim?

— Eu tentei conversar varias vezes — esclareci tentando ser inexpressiva, mas eu acho que não estava tendo muito sucesso — E todas as vezes que eu finalmente conseguia dizer algo, você recebeu minhas palavras com frieza e grosseria.

— Quero que me desculpe... por favor — ele sussurrou de modo triste.

Eu fitei sem acreditar. Como assim? Como ele pôde usar esse jogo sujo comigo? Droga...

— Desculpas não resolve isso, não apaga tudo e não me ajuda em nada — respondi com muito esforço, pois a verdade é que eu queria ceder e lhe dar um abraço — É injusto — uma lagrima teimou em sair — Depois de tanto tentar... eu não posso simplesmente aceitar uma palavra tão simples como "Desculpa" e esquecer tudo.

Respirei fundo e tentei ignorar o olhar triste do homem a minha frente. Sem fitar meus amigos, disse:

— Não se preocupem pessoal, estou bem — garanti de modo convincente — Na verdade, acho que só preciso de um descanso. Se precisarem de mim, estarei no dormitório.

Apenas peguei minhas coisas e sem dizer mais nada, deixei o salão.

Eu precisava de um descanso, isso era fato, mas eu não poderia ir para o dormitório e ficar a vista de quem quer que esteja lá, não mesmo. Andar pelo castelo? Fora de cogitação, mal consigo ficar de pé, não aguentaria cinco minutos andando por esses corredores.

Acho que meu verdadeiro objetivo era sumir, sim sumir, assim eu não precisaria me preocupar se alguém ia ou não me ver e isso já é um descanso. Será que Dumbledore deixaria eu me esconder em seu escritório?

— Pensando em fugir?

O grito que escapou da minha garganta violentamente deve ter ecoado alto o suficiente para que todos, até Hagrid, ouvissem. O que me assustou não foi a surpresa ou susto de alguém falando sem aviso ao meu lado e sim quem estava falando.

— Nossa... — comentou Belatriz Lestrange reprimindo uma careta — Você tem o pulmão tão forte quanto o meu... e a garganta também.

Eu tinha certeza que aquela era mesmo Belatriz Lestrange, a Comensal da Morte, mas ao mesmo tempo... não era. Havia algo muito diferente nela, e falo de modo geral. Seus cabelos continuavam bagunçados, mas de modo mais comportado do que o normal, e sua face não demonstrava ódio, desdém, frieza e muito menos o desejo insano de torturar, na verdade mostrava apenas cansaço. E ela nem ao menos tinha a varinha em mão.

Recuei sem saber o que fazer... loucura ou não, eu fiquei entre correr desesperadamente e abraça-la.

— Quem... quem é você? — balbuciei pasma.

Ela me fitou confusa, mas segundos depois seu olhar era de compreensão.

— Eu não sei... eu realmente não sei mais quem eu sou — ela respondeu, mais para si mesma.

Belatriz respirou fundo e se aproximou erguendo a mão para tocar meu rosto. Recuei instantaneamente, assustada. Eu não sabia o que fazer...

— Eu não a culpo por isso — disse ela se afastando — Essas lagrimas... deve ser pelo seu pai. Cretino...

Assustei-me ainda mais. O que estava acontecendo aqui? Vi mesmo tristeza em seus olhos?

Eu precisava ter certeza de quem realmente era Belatriz Lestrange.

Hesitante, peguei uma de suas mãos e fiz o mesmo caminho que antes eu havia interrompido. Com um extremo cuidado, ela tocou meu rosto, aproveitando e dando fim a uma lagrima que ainda estava ali. Em seus olhos vi confusão, alegria e inquietação. Quando reparei nesse ultimo já era tarde demais, ela já me surpreendia com um abraço desajeitado, mas sincero.

Quando me soltou, olhou em meus olhos e sorriu de uma forma que nunca vi antes.

— Eu sabia que você tinha herdado os olhos do seu pai...

Ela conjurou um espelho e me entregou.

Parecia que havia voltado no tempo. Meus olhos não só estavam negros, mas também mostravam tudo o que eu havia passado há um tempo.

— Eu vejo tristeza, cansaço, frieza... eu vejo você — disse Belatriz serenamente.

Fitei os olhos castanhos e serenos daquela que, de uma maneira ou outra, era minha mãe. Como ela conseguia me ler tão facilmente?

O bom senso me dizia para voltar ao Salão Principal e gritar para Dumbledore que uma Comensal da Morte invadira Hogwarts e que Aurores precisavam ser chamados imediatamente, no entanto a outra parte da minha mente, aquela emoção que teimava em discutir com a racionalidade, dizia e repetia que eu devia voltar ao Salão somente para dizer: Ana, mamãe voltou. E ver em seu rosto brotar um sorriso iluminado.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

Ela pigarreou, recompondo-se do que parecia ser emoção.

— Eu preciso conversar com o seu pai. É urgente.

— Espere aqui, vou chama-lo — avisei, mas ela me interrompeu.

— Não precisa, eu mesmo vou chama-lo.

Arregalei os olhos, assustada com a coragem dela em se expor.

— Ficou maluca? Vai mesmo entrar no Salão Principal? Com _todos _do castelo lá dentro?!

— Voldemort me mandou aqui — respondeu Belatriz secamente — Ele acha que vim apenas para causar pânico.

— E vai?

— Isso não está nos meus planos — respondeu ainda seca — Mas todos precisam me ver, assim a noticia se espalha e pelo modo em que os alunos dessa escola pioram a história cada vez que é contada, uma simples aparição minha será entendida como a maior calamidade da assassina Lestrange até chegar aos ouvidos de Voldemort.

Ela até tinha razão, mas o modo que falava era diferente. Havia nojo em sua voz, além de frieza e ódio. Agora que eu não estava entendendo mesmo quem era aquela mulher a minha frente...

— Precisaremos dramatizar um pouco... — revelou ela já sacando a varinha — Não se preocupe... não vou machuca-la.

Recuei um pouco, desconfiada.

— Dramatizar?

— Sim — concordou Belatriz tentando bagunçar os cabelos, e por incrível que pareça estava sendo uma tarefa difícil de ser feita — Entregue-me sua varinha e finja-se de vitima.

Eu já tinha entendido seu plano, então apenas dei de ombros e entreguei minha varinha.

— Nossa... vai ser tão difícil ser a vitima — ironizei.

Em seus lábios apareceu um sorriso sincero. Então depois ela murmurou um "Prepare-se", agarrou meus braços com violência, preparou sua varinha e entrou no Grande Salão.

Olhos arregalados, expressões paralisadas, palidez, pavor. Tudo isso ela conseguiu apenas entrando no Salão. Neville era o que estava no pior estado.

— Olá crianças — saudou Belatriz com a sua tradicional voz irritante.

Ela apertou meu braço com mais força e senti seu nervosismo. Espera. Nervosismo?

— O que quer aqui Lestrange? — precipitou-se professora McGonagall irritada.

Mas Belatriz apenas a ignorou e fitou Snape.

— Precisamos conversar. _Agora_.

Snape ficou confuso por um tempo, provavelmente questionando se aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

— O que quer? Não tenho a mínima vontade de falar com você — a voz cortante dele ainda não conseguia encobrir a tristeza evidente.

— Não tem escolha Snape — avisou Belatriz apontando a varinha para meu pescoço. Tive que encontrar todo o meu controle emocional para não sair correndo.

O professor apenas fitava a bruxa como se a mesma estivesse dizendo que acabara de chegar de Marte.

Belatriz aproveitou a confusão e o susto dele.

— Preste atenção, precisa confiar em mim — ela sussurrou em meu ouvido — Já vi que seu meu pai não vai querer falar comigo. Então vou força-lo. Nós _duas _vamos sair daqui.

Minha expressão deveria estar demonstrando terror, por que muitos começaram a cochichar.

— Não se preocupe — ela confortou no mesmo tom — Todos pensarão que fomos embora, mas estaremos na Floresta Proibida. Para isso-

— Lestrange — interrompeu Snape.

— Calado Snape — retrucou a Comensal e continuou a cochichar as direções no meu ouvido.

Snape não parecia estar gostando nada disso, porem Dumbledore permanecia calado e com um olhar desconfiado. Ele estava percebendo o plano de Belatriz.

— Isso vai ser difícil...eu sei, e me desculpe, mas é necessário, assim podemos tentar dar um jeito nessa cabeça dura do seu pai — cochichou ela no final.

Eu respirei fundo me preparando. Belatriz esboçou mais um dos seus sorrisos cínicos e continuou, dessa vez nem tão baixo assim. Ela queria que pelo menos Snape ouvisse.

— Você sabe que ele odeia você — confirmou Belatriz, dando um sorriso de satisfação ao ver que Snape paralisou. Sim, ele estava ouvindo.

— Eu não sei do que está falando — menti, fazendo ela me soltar e apontar a varinha para mim.

— Não se faça de desentendida Layse — exigiu Belatriz impaciente — Sabe muito bem que o seu pai te odeia, que ele nunca deu e nunca dará a minina atenção a você.

— Sim, eu sei que ele me odeia, por que quer tanto esfregar isso na minha cara? — quis saber irritada.

— Porque eu quero que você veja e aceite as coisas como realmente são... — disse Lestrange afagando os meus ombros.

Eu só tinha que fingir, mas a vontade de chorar estava sendo verdadeira.

— Eu aceito tudo isso numa boa — respondi dando de ombros.

— Então por que ainda luta contra o que está na sua frente?

— Do que... não. Sei o que você quer e a resposta é não. Jamais!

— Não lute contra o destino! Aceite o caminho mais fácil e ajude a nós duas, venha comigo e não lute por aqueles que não merecem! — insistiu Belatriz mais irritada ainda.

Eu via em seus olhos que ela estava se controlando para não apontar a varinha, caso o atacasse, seu plano todo seria arruinado e ela não teria outra chance.

— Vamos Eillen... escute a mamãe... — a comensal não pôde acreditar que viu Snape arregalar os olhos, eu fechei os olhos desacreditando que tinha esquecido esse fato — Não sabia o segundo nome da própria filha, Severo...que pai desnaturado — acusou debochadamente fitando Snape.

— Ninguém me chama assim... — falei com os olhos fora de foco, fitando algum ponto na parede oposta.

— Mas eu te dei esse nome, então tenho os meus direitos... Snape, será que podemos conversar agora?

Ele recuou hesitante.

— Eu sei quais são as únicas coisas que te predem aqui nessa escola e vou te provar que não vale a pena se sacrificar por elas — me surpreendendo, Belatriz segurou meus ombros e me fez encarar Lyane que a fuzilava com o olhar — Tá vendo a sua irmã ali? Você ainda se acha igual àquela garota?

— Não...

— E por que?

— Por que ela mudou.

— Exatamente. Esse pretexto de que todos que entram para a Sonserina viram Comensais ou coisa pior, é pura mentira! Todo mundo tem o direito de escolher, e os sonserinos não escapam dessa regra, se eles mudam ao entrar para uma determinada casa, é escolha deles, a culpa _é _deles e não da casa para qual foram, a casa só recebe a fama pela maioria das escolhas! Se todos ali escolhem um caminho, então a casa será conhecida por esse caminho... Se sua irmã mudou ao entrar para a Sonserina, foi escolha dela.

Ela fez minha atenção ser direcionada a Dumbledore, dizendo:

— Agora olhe o Dumbledore, você não acha que ele teve chances e motivos suficientes para ser o bruxo mais temido do mundo?

— Com certeza.

— E por que ele não é?

— Por que ele fez uma escolha, e a escolha dele não foi as trevas.

— Exatamente. Agora olha um ótimo exemplo de como as escolhas transformam a vida das pessoas: seu pai.

Fitei meu pai, paralisada. Minhas respostas agora saiam no automático, eu nem conseguia pensar direito naquele momento, mas aquilo precisa ter um resultado.

— Não sei bem o que aconteceu com ele, mas sinto que você sabe que se apenas uma escolha dele fosse mudada, o mundo que conhecemos hoje não seria o mesmo. Só não sei dizer se a situação seria melhor...ou pior.

— Não posso confirmar isso...

— Claro que pode! Você conhece tanto o passado dele quanto o futuro... Ah o futuro! Algo indecifrável e inimaginável até que se viva ele... Mas você já o conhece, e sofre por todos aqui antecipadamente. Eu sei que você ama seu pai querida, mas ele não pode te devolver esse sentimento. Não vale a pena sofrer por ele...

— Não a escute — disse Snape pela primeira vez.

— Não dirija a palavra à minha filha, seu imbecil — vociferou Belatriz ficando a frente da garota.

— Ela também é minha filha! Não pode tirar ela de mim! — rosnou Snape.

— É claro que posso! E você não possui mais o seu "direito de pai" desde o dia em que a ignorou completamente! Ela sofreu por sua causa e por causa daquela garota que ainda se considera irmã, e nenhum de vocês dois deu a mínima para ela, não se importaram, não se desculparam pela forma que a tratam, não fizeram nada!

— E desde quando você dá atenção a ela? — perguntou Lyane da mesa da sonserina.

— Se isso te interessasse eu já teria dito garota — respondeu Belatriz rispidamente, então virou-se para Snape — Vamos, eu não tenho o dia todo e você não quer que eu machuque sua princesinha aqui, não é? Vamos conversar?— insistiu ela com um olhar mortal.

Snape sacou a varinha e avançou. Mas ela foi mais rápida e me puxou pelos cabelos (¬ ¬'), fazendo-o parar no mesmo instante, e cochichou em meu ouvido mais uma vez.

— Finja que está sob a Maldição Imperius e corra — ordenou ela por último.

Então se afastou com a varinha ainda apontada para mim.

— Pois bem Snape, darei a você tempo para decidir — ela soltou uma fina risada e lançou o ponto de partida — _Imperio._

Vi Snape arregalar os olhos e recuar. Mas eu não podia me mexer.

— Layse... corra.

* * *

**N/A: **_Olá gente, eu sei que voces estao quase me odiando. Eu não costumo fazer muito contato com voces, leitores, e que estou ultrapassando os limites da paciencia de voces para voltar a postar. Mas devo confessar que estou com alguns problemas e buscando compensar todos, eu escrevo o que posso no tempo que tenho, mesmo que seja pouco, já é algo._

_Mesmo assim espero que me perdoem e também peço que comentem, para que assim eu saiba se pelo menos estou me saindo bem no desenvolver da história._

_Bjs ^^_


End file.
